A History of Lovers
by Hybridlovelies
Summary: After some convincing from new friend Caroline, Rebekah finally reveals her side of the story and the forbidden love affair that has shaped her entire thousand year existence. Will probably become M rated in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Brand new fic everyone! Most of you probably know how much I love writing Klaroline, but I've recently been devoting some time to my new favorite crackship "Rebekol"!**

**I'm also really fascinated by the possible back stories of The Originals in general. I've taken some stuff from canon and tried to stay pretty close but I may deviate a little as the story goes on. I really hope you guys enjoy this, because I'm having fun writing it. I know this ship isn't for everyone :)**

**Oh and sidenote to all my Klaroline/The Perfect Unplanned readers out there: I imagine that this story is basically taking place in the world of TPU...so Caroline is still in NYC with Klaus and her and Rebekah have become pals :)  
><strong>

**I'm nervous about this. Definitely let me know what you all think! Ok *deep breath* here we go :)**

**p.s. shoutout to the lovely Sintiya aka SeleneD aka Call-Me-Katherine who helped me beta the very first part of this fic. Much love!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rebekah was stupid for even mentioning it. But frankly she was annoyed with Nik and had started running her mouth and now Caroline was asking her a million questions.<p>

"Klaus won't ever talk about his family with me. I thought waking all of you guys up was like the ultimate goal or something," Caroline said to her.

Rebekah had agreed to entertain Caroline that night on behalf of her brother. Which basically meant distracting her while he went off to do something bloody and violent that he didn't want his girlfriend to know about. Nik was stupid if he thought Caroline didn't realize it. Rebekah had learned that the girl was definitely smarter than she looked.

The truth was, Rebekah didn't mind hanging around the peppy blonde, although she'd never admit it. As it turned out Caroline had been the girlfriend Rebekah had always been looking for. She was no backstabber like the doppelganger.

"I just don't get what's so complicated about it," Caroline said, "I mean yeah you and Klaus have really bad tempers and are pretty awful sometimes, but I mean don't you want your family together?"

Rebekah looked at her seriously. "More than anything."

"So what's the holdup?" Caroline asked. Rebekah just shrugged noncommittally and popped some popcorn in her mouth. They were couch surfing that night. Watching cheesy teen movies. Typical girl things. Caroline tried another tactic.

"Ok fine. If you won't tell me about your brothers I'll just have to go track down Klaus on whatever horrible errand he's on," Caroline lifted herself up put Rebekah grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back down.

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

Caroline started small. "Which brother was your favorite?"

Rebekah took a breath. She knew that the obvious answer should be Nik. And it was true. Nik was her favorite brother. In spite of everything they had been through, he had always been there for her. But instead she told the truth.

"Kol," she said slowly, his name forming a melodramatic O on her lips.

Caroline folded her legs and tucked them underneath her, turning to Rebekah. "Ok. Kol. No idea who that is. Tell me about him."

Rebekah laughed and just shook her head. Caroline shook her arm. "Come on! Klaus never tells me anything about his history. Please give me something."

"I can't tell you secrets about Nik that he doesn't want you to know," Rebekah replied.

"Then don't tell me about him. Tell me about you. And your life. And Kol, I wanna know about Kol."

Rebekah looked at the vampire's expectant face. It was clear the girl wasn't going to let up until she got her way. How Nik put up with it was beyond her. Maybe it was Caroline's eagerness or the fact that Rebekah did kind of need someone to talk to about everything. So she began to tell Caroline her version of the original's history.

* * *

><p>Rebekah ran down to the center of the village. It was three days past her fifteenth birthday. But it was this day that she was truly excited for. She had seen the horses in the distance and ran all the way back to inform the other villagers of their arrival. Her father was returning from across the great river; and he was bringing something very special with him. Her brothers.<p>

When she was very young, only four years old, her father had sent some of her brother's to live in another village that was being set up across the river. Elijah and Kol had gone with them. She hadn't seen either of them since she was four. Elijah was her second oldest brother. He had been a man when he had left. She wouldn't know him at all. He had been in charge of everything over the river. He would be so old now. Rebekah wondered if he would have a beard or not like some of the other men in the village.

Kol was the brother closest to her. He had been eight when he left with them. She couldn't remember much of him, except that when he left, she had missed her favorite playmate. Kol was always getting into trouble though. Climbing when he shouldn't have, sneaking out at night, bringing home creatures from the forest. She remembered hearing her parents discuss him the night before. She had been sitting in her mother's lap as the woman tenderly brushed out her blonde waves.

"The boy is a terror," Mikael, her father, had said, " He's wild. I'll send him with Elijah. He has a way with the boy."

Her mother, Esther, nodded. "If that is what you think is best my love."

"I'll send Niklaus with them as well. Get him out of my sight."

"No!" Her mother said quickly, her hands stilling. "He will stay here." Mikael gave his wife a long, displeased look. "I am already losing two of my children. I do not wish to lose any more."

"Very well," Mikael conceded and the discussion was over. The next day, Elijah and Kol had left. Rebekah had hugged her brother's tight, kissing their cheeks. Elijah ruffled her hair and smiled at her.

"Do not worry little one, we shall meet again," he had told her.

Kol smiled at her. "You are just jealous because I get to have the adventure and you have to stay here."

Rebekah frowned at his smug attitude and poked her tongue out at him. He had laughed and ran off after his brother. That was the last time she had seen him.

Another few years had gone by and her baby brother Henrik was born. She adored him immensely and always helped her mother to care for him. Niklaus loved him too. She had grown rather close to Niklaus as she grew. There weren't many other girls in the village and none close to her in age. She fell into an odd gap. Her brothers and family were her only friends.

"I do not understand why you are so excited," Niklaus said bringing her back to the present, "I have no wish for father to return."

Rebekah put a consoling hand on his shoulder. Things had never been easy between her father and Niklaus. Yes Mikael was scary, he had always frightened her in a way, but he especially harsh to Niklaus. Rebekah didn't understand why he was so much meaner to him while she was growing up. Perhaps that was why Elijah had been so eager to leave. He wished to live in a place free from their father's tyranny.

"Well I am excited to see Elijah and Kol," she replied with a smile.

Niklaus grinned back at her. "Yes I am excited to see them as well."

The riders came up and immediately jumped from their horses. Rebekah recognized Elijah immediately. He was definitely older, but no beard. His muscles were thick and chiseled from years of work in the new village. His brown hair was long, down to his shoulders. He still bared the same smile she had known when she was little.

He gave her a huge grinned and strolled over to her.

"Is that little Rebekah I see?" He hugged her tightly, spinning her around once. Rebekah giggled as he sat her back on the ground. "You are practically a woman now."

"I turned fifteen only three days ago," she replied.

"Yes. She is quite the woman," said a voice behind him. It was Kol. There was a small intake of breath from Rebekah as she took him in. He was completely unlike the little boy she had played with. He was tall and fair. His arms were skinny but lean with muscle. Unlike Elijah, Kol's brown hair was shorter, curlier, but still beautiful. He mouth was twisted into a lazy grin, his eyes sparkling.

For some reason his expression intimidated her. She had remembered what her father had said about him. _Wild _and a _terror. _He stepped toward her, stilling grinning that grin, and took her hand. He placed a small kiss on her knuckles, looking into her eyes.

"So lovely to be reunited with you once again sister."

* * *

><p>They all sat around a fire that night, in the open air, and had dinner together as a family. It was the first time they had all been together in the same place for many years. Everyone was laughing and talking, even her father was in a good mood. Rebekah sat hear Niklaus, like she always did, and listened to Elijah tell stories about life across the river.<p>

Elijah's stories had Rebekah laughing and smiling. She was glad her brother was back getting so that she could get the chance to know him better. It was also clear that Niklaus was glad to have him back too. Poor Niklaus only had her to grow up with so far. Finn was always so quiet. And he was always with their mother. The witch powers in the bloodline had passed on to him when he was born.

Just then Kol came and sat next to them. Rebekah felt nervous all of a sudden. She didn't know why. Maybe it was the way he had treated her earlier. Where Elijah had been warm and happy, Kol had been sarcastic and cool. She looked down into her bowl and concentrated on her food.

The boys talk soon turned to fighting and teasing, they started getting a little vulgar. Kol most of all. Rebekah found that she was soon bored because she could not join in. It was one of the downfalls of having all brothers. She looked over at her mother, who was in deep conversation with Mikael. No doubt her mother had missed him while he was gone.

Rebekah stood up and went inside to her room. Her room was all her own, she considered herself lucky in that. The only time she had had to share it was when Henrik was a baby. Her father had built the small hut for all of his daughters, but it turned out that Rebekah was the only one he would ever have. Her walls were covered in drawings that she and Niklaus had done. She looked at them. They always made her smile. Of course Niklaus was the better artist. There were pictures of their family and of flowers and the river and the coastline.

"Did you draw all these?" A voice said from behind her. She jumped and turned around. Kol was standing there, leaning against her doorway.

"No. Most of them belong to Niklaus. I drew the flowers though," Rebekah replied.

Kol stepped forward, into the room, and walked over to look at the drawings. He hummed in approval at the sight of them, touching one with his finger. It was a lonely little bluebird sitting upon a branch.

"Niklaus did this one as well?" Kol asked.

"No. That one is also mine."

Kol smiled at her. "I like it."

Rebekah smiled back. She turned and took a seat on her small bed. "Do you draw?"

"No," Kol shook his head, "there was not a lot of free time for things like that across the river."

"What do you like to do then?"

Kol smirked, walking over and taking a seat next to her on the bed. "Annoying Elijah mostly."

Rebekah laughed at his response. "Yes that I could tell."

Kol's eyebrows rose. "You could?"

"Of course! The way you were baiting him earlier. He was so very annoyed."

"Yes well, it's just so easy. He always rises to the occasion," Kol laughed. Rebekah found she liked the sound. She felt more comfortable around him now. His eyes sparkled in amusement as he told her about all the times he had caused Elijah trouble.

"Do you remember what you said to me the day you left?" Rebekah asked him.

"Farewell sweet sister, I will miss you so?"

"No," Rebekah giggled, " you said I was jealous because you were going on the adventure and I wasn't."

Kol nodded. "Ah yes, now I remember."

"So did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Have an adventure?"

A sad look crossed Kol's face. The smile he had worn drifted away. Rebekah suddenly felt bad for asking. She didn't know her question would make him feel sad. She had only wanted to encourage more stories from him. It was evident to her that he loved to talk.

"No, I did not have an adventure." Kol rose from the bed then and headed toward the door.

"Kol!" Rebekah called after him. He turned and looked at her. "I'm very glad you are home."

Kol gave her a small smile and left her alone in her room.

* * *

><p>Over the coming weeks, Rebekah got to know her brothers even better. Elijah was serious and moral but still enjoyed a good laugh. Kol on the other hand was as mischievous as they come. He was wild, just as her father had said, but not a terror. Rebekah couldn't see anything that was terrible about him. She spent most of her time with him, now that Niklaus stayed around Elijah more often. But she wasn't sad.<p>

Kol would take her into the woods. They would run amongst the trees, chasing one another, until their hearts were bursting out of their chests. Rebekah would hide in the woods and Kol would have to come find her. Then he would chase her until she was caught. Kol always found her so quickly; much more quickly than Niklaus or Henrik ever did.

Rebekah was behind a tree. She could hear Kol's footsteps on the forest floor.

"Come out come out wherever you are," Kol called.

Rebekah snickered silently and quickly cupped a hand over her mouth to the cover the sound. She peeked around the side of the tree and didn't see Kol anywhere. What had happened to him? She listened out but all she could hear were the birds singing above.

"Gotcha!" Kol yelled enveloping her in his arms. Rebekah screamed and broke free, running off into the forest. She ran laughing, with Kol following behind. Suddenly he leaped forward and she felt her feet fly away from her as she headed toward the ground. She fell face down into a patch of soft green grass, with Kol on top of her.

"I got you!" Kol declared victoriously, rolling onto his back. Rebekah sat up and grabbed a handful of leaves, throwing them at him.

"Only because you cheat!"

Kol grabbed her hand in his. "No sister mine, you always give yourself away."

He smiled and Rebekah laughed, twinning her fingers with his. She laid out beside him on the grass. It was a rather beautiful place that had stumbled upon. An area of the forest where the trees let the sun shine through.

"This is lovely here," Rebekah mused.

"Yes it is," Kol replied.

They laid there together, staring up at the sun, holding hands. Rebekah looked over at her brother. He was so handsome, she thought, definitely the most handsome of all her brothers. His looks were elf-like and fair. Kol glanced at her then, watching her stare at him, he raised a hand to her face, brushing his thumb against her cheek.

He asked her, "what are you thinking?"

"Nothing," Rebekah said, turning her gaze back towards the sky. She felt Kol's hand squeeze her own. She hoped that things would always be just like this.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three years later…<em>**

Rebekah was sound asleep in bed when she felt a hand clamp over her mouth. She almost screamed until she realized it was Kol. What was he doing here? It was a full moon that night and the villagers had gone underground so that they would be safe from the wolves. She was in the female's cave, stretched out next to her mother and the other women of the village. Kol should be with her brothers and father in the men's cave.

Her eyes widened, trying to silently ask him why he was there. Kol raised a finger to his lips. A bloodied finger. It was then she noticed that Kol was sweating and shaking. She sat up quickly.

"What happened?" She whispered. Kol sat back slightly and revealed his torn shirt and bloodied torso. Rebekah suppressed a gasp. He need medicine and bandages fast. But all of those things were back in their houses.

"Rebekah, help me," Kol whispered.

It would be dangerous to sneak out tonight of all nights, but she had no choice. She looked back at her mother, who was still fast asleep, and then took Kol's hand, standing him up and leading him out of the cave.

The moon was full and provided good light, but that wasn't a good thing. It meant the werewolves were out hunting, feasting on any piece of flesh they could find. It was a little less than a mile from the caves to the village. Rebekah and Kol ran as fast as they could, but Kol was slowed by his injuries. He groaned as branches tore at his stomach. Rebekah winced at every sound. She could hear howling in the distance. She hoped the wolves had not picked up their scent. If they could just make it to the village! They wouldn't be completely safe there, but it would be better than being out in the open.

Finally they came out of the clearing. Rebekah took Kol into her room and shut the door. She didn't dare light any fires, the light would certainly give them away. She stripped Kol's shirt from his body and looked at his wound. It was bad. Three long gashes on his right side. Rebekah gasped in horror at the sight.

"Not a wolf," Kol reassured her, "I fell from a tree."

"I don't understand why you were out in the first place," Rebekah chided.

"I wanted to see them," he replied.

Rebekah scowled. "Bandages and medicine are in mother's room. I'll have to go there to get them."

She left her hutt and made her way two doors down to her mother's room. It was were Ayanna and Esther kept all of their herbal remedies. Even though she wasn't a witch, Rebekah had been studying their healing practices. Because of this, she knew exactly was Kol needed. She gathered the supplies in her arms and ran back to her room. There she found Kol, attempting to light a fire. She dropped the supplies in the bed and ran to him, grabbing his hands away.

"What are you doing?" She yelled in a whisper, "are you stupid? They'll see it and know we're here."

"It's so cold," Kol said.

"Well you should have thought about that before you went and did something this ignorant," Rebekah glared at him.

She began to clean his wounds. Kol hissed at the pain of the medicine. Rebekah couldn't help but think that it served him right for sneaking out on a full moon.

"I take it this isn't the first time you've done this," Rebekah said.

"Can I ever lie to you?" Kol smirked. He was trying to be charming, but it only served to annoy her further.

"Kol its dangerous. You could have been killed."

Kol put his hand under her chin and forced her eyes on his. "Sister mine, its sweet that you worry about me so."

She jerked her chin away and continued her work.

"I can't believe you would do that after…just…only last month," Rebekah's words faltered as the tears formed in her eyes. It was only last full moon that Henrik and Niklaus had foolishly snuck out to see the wolves change. Henrik had not survived the night.

"It was just a little adventure, no harm done," Kol said.

"Father almost killed Niklaus for sneaking out," Rebekah said.

"Father hates Niklaus."

"He hates you too."

Kol frowned at her. "Why are you being so mean?"

"Because I don't want to lose anyone else," she shouted, a tear falling down her cheek. She felt like she had lost so much in the past month. Not just Henrik, but Niklaus too. She feared everyday that Mikael would change his mind and kill him. Their mother had been silent and sad ever since the incident.

Kol reached up and wiped the tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry to have upset you," he said.

Rebekah sighed. She couldn't stay mad at him for long. And she was thankful that he wasn't permanently injured. Once the wounds were clean, she applied a gray poultice, and wrapped his torso in bandages.

"You'll have to hide these from everyone and you'll need them changed again tomorrow evening. I suppose I can find some way to steal some so that mother won't notice," Rebekah said.

Kol smiled at her. "You always take care of me."

"Don't ever forget it," Rebekah replied, giving him a small smile of her own.

She took the extra bandages off her bed and set them aside. "I don't think we should try to go back tonight," she said, "there are only a few hours until dawn. We can stay here. Mother and father will just assume that we came back early in the morning."

Kol stretched out on Rebekah's bed. She rolled her eyes. Of course he would take over her bed. It was so like him. He was spoiled beyond belief. But it was her bed. She shoved him over lightly and he made room for her. The two of them laid next to each other, their sides touching.

A wolf howled in the night. Rebekah drew a sharp breath and closed her eyes, trying to calm her fears. Kol's hand found hers and he laced his fingers between her own. The feel of his hand calmed her. It was familiar and comforting. It was something they had been doing ever since they had been reunited. During the bad times, when father yelled at them or their brothers fought or one of them was just having a bad day, Kol's hand gave her a renewed sense of strength. She turned her face toward his.

"Promise me you won't sneak out anymore."

"Promise me you won't hate me forever if I do."

Rebekah sighed. Kol was never one to give in. "Well I guess you're just lucky since we aren't going to live forever."

He grinned at her and turned on his side to face her; the side without the wounds. He ran his hands up and down her arms. Goosebumps rose on her skin at the contact.

"I'm lucky to have you," Kol said, "if it weren't for you I'd probably be bleeding to death in the caves right now."

"You wouldn't wake mother or father just to save your life?"

Kol shook his head. "And suffer the same punishments Niklaus did? Never."

Rebekah brushed his brown curls from his eyes. "Then why even stir trouble?"

Kol smirked. "I can't resist it. Things are so dull otherwise."

"I don't mind things being dull sometimes," Rebekah admitted, "I wish things could go back to they way they were. Before Henrik died, before Elijah and Klaus were always fighting over Tatia. I don't even understand why they are so enamored with her."

"She is beautiful, sister."

Rebekah gave an unladylike snort. "I suppose."

Kol cupped her cheek in his palm. "Not as beautiful as you though."

Rebekah smiled but her smile faltered. She realized that yes, now Kol may see her as the most beautiful girl, but one day he would notice someone else. There were other girls in the village near his age who were quite beautiful. She had noticed them giving her brother sultry looks as he walked by. She hated it. She hated them. She hated the fact that one day some other girl would come and take her brother away from her.

"Why do you make that face," Kol asked noticing her scowl.

"Just thinking about the girl you'll marry one day," Rebekah said.

Kol laughed. "Why do you think she'll be ugly?"

"No," Rebekah said, "I'm sure she'll be very beautiful. But she will steal you away from me."

Kol shook his head. "Never. No one could ever take me away from you."

Rebekah gazed up into her brother's eyes. Her own had adjusted to the darkness and she could just barely make out his face. His eyes deep brown eyes stared into hers with some unknown emotion. The tiny room suddenly felt electric and she noticed that Kol's hand had stilled on her arm. In fact he was gripping it now, strongly. She wanted to tell him that he was hurting her, but another part of her didn't want him to let go.

Her heartbeat accelerated in her chest. She stared down at his mouth. His perfect mouth. There was no characteristic smirk there now. His pink lips hung slightly apart. Rebekah could feel something welling inside her. Something unfamiliar, but a feeling she knew plenty about.

She didn't know who moved first, but suddenly their lips crashed together. Rebekah felt Kol's hand slip behind her head, fisting in her hair, holding her face closer to his. She opened her mouth slightly and his tongue darted in, cascading with her own, her nerves firing all at once. She felt exhilarated and alive. More than she had ever felt before. Rebekah had never kissed a boy before and couldn't imagine anything ever being this good.

But then she realized that this was no boy. This was her brother. Kol. Her brother. She should not be kissing him. His hand slipped from her head and she immediately pulled away. She could feel the loss immediately. Her eyes flicked across his face, searching for the horror that would surely be there. But she found none. Only tenderness and wonder. Her head began to move back and forth.

"No, Kol. No," she said. She didn't know what it was she was saying no to. She couldn't make herself move away from him.

Kol's eyebrows knit together, but he nodded, wrapping an arm around her and cradling her into his chest. Rebekah tried to breath and take comfort in his arm's but she couldn't. She felt restless all of a sudden. Her mind and nerves would not quite. She took slow deep breaths and listened to the sound of Kol's heartbeat as she tried her best to fall asleep.

Rebekah did eventually fall asleep. She woke up late the next morning. Kol was gone from her bed. Her mother came back into her room.

* * *

><p>"Still sleeping Rebekah?" Esther asked her.<p>

"Yes," she replied with a stretch, "I came back early this morning because I couldn't sleep."

"Ah I see," her mother said. Esther glanced to the side of Rebekah's bed where the discarded supplies lay. Rebekah quickly tried to think of an excuse for why they would be there.

"Your father has been informed that Kol snuck out to see the wolves last night," Esther said, "it appears he was injured and came back home to heal himself early this morning."

Rebekah gulped and nodded. Understanding the unspoken words her mother had said.

"You'll want to hide those. Kol's bandages will need changing and care later," Esther said gesturing to the supplies on the floor. Rebekah nodded quickly and with that her mother left her room.

Rebekah got up quickly and hide the bandages and medicine away under her bed. She then combed out her hair and changed her dress. The one she was wearing had a bit of blood on it. Hopefully she would be able to get the stain out. It was one of the only dresses she had.

The sun was high in the sky and it was well afternoon before Rebekah emerged from her room. She decided to seek out Niklaus and spend some time with him that day. The truth was, she wanted to keep clear of Kol. As soon as she awoke she remembered their kiss. The memory brought butterflies to her stomach. She could still feel the imprint of his lips on hers. But she had to forget about it. She had to forget how much she enjoyed it. She was embarrassed that she had enjoyed it so much.

Elijah told Rebekah that Niklaus had gone to the woods that afternoon. She walked to one of their usual places and found him carving into a bit of wood.

"I take it you're the one who told on Kol," Rebekah said as she approached.

"Are you angry with me?" Niklaus asked.

"No. Kol was hurt and needs to understand what he did was dangerous."

"I'm sure after the lashing father has given him he will," Niklaus said. Rebekah winced at the thought of Kol being whipped. "I had to tell him. He's been so angry with me ever since…"

Niklaus let his sentence trail off. Rebekah new what he meant. Ever since Henrik. She knew Niklaus blamed himself for their brother's death, even though she insisted it wasn't his fault. But of course he wouldn't listen. Rebekah put a comforting arm around her brother. Niklaus smiled back at her. This was what siblings were supposed to be, she thought. Not kissing and holding one another in bed through the night.

"Well, well, it looks like every one has turned on me today," Kol said coming up behind them.

Rebekah turned and saw Kol, sneering at them, his white shirt hung loose from his body and was lined with blood.

Niklaus spoke. "Kol, I know you're angry with me…"

"_Angry_ with you?" Kol laughed, "angry doesn't even begin to cover it."

Just then Kol lunged at his brother. Rebekah jumped out of the way as the two fell to the ground and grappled with one another. Kol swung back and punch Niklaus across the jaw but Klaus flipped the boy over and threw his own hit to his face.

"Stop it!" Rebekah shouted.

It was no use though. The boy continued to wrestle on the ground, throwing and dodging punches. It seemed like Kol had the upper hand for a moment when suddenly Klaus flipped him over. Rebekah hadn't even seen him grab the knife but there Niklaus's was, sitting on top of Kol, holding the blade at his throat.

Rebekah screamed and ran forward, tugging onto Niklaus's arm.

"Please, please stop," she cried.

The boys glared at each other, breathing heavily. Niklaus released him with a growl, throwing his head against the ground. He stormed off into the woods, away from Rebekah and Kol.

Rebekah looked down at Kol. His lips was bleeding and she could already see the edge of his jaw turning purple. He sat up, spitting blood from his mouth onto the ground.

"Are you alright?" Rebekah asked, though clearly he was not.

"What do you care?"

She was hurt by his words. "I care. Of course I care."

"I find you out here with that traitor," Kol sneered, "I got twenty lashes because of that basterd!"

"You got twenty lashed because of yourself!" Rebekah cried.

"Oh I'm sorry! I wouldn't want to insult your favorite brother," Kol spit again, "tell me do you let Klaus kiss you too or does it go further than that when you're with _him_?"

Before she could think twice Rebekah pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face. She glared down at him.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again," she snarled.

Then she stood up off the ground and ran back toward the village.

* * *

><p>Rebekah didn't go back to the village. She didn't want to be found at the moment; by any members of her family. Instead she went to the beach. It was a bit of a far walk, but she needed it, she needed the time to think and decompress. She needed to salt air to clear her mind and assemble her thoughts. Watching the tide roll in and out soothed.<p>

It was there that Kol found her hours later.

"I thought you might be here," Kol said coming to sit on the sand beside her.

"How did you find me?"

"I waited in your room for a while. My dressings needed a change."

"Do them yourself," Rebekah snapped.

"I did," he said lifting his shirt, "quiet poorly."

Rebekah spared him a small glance. It was true. The bandages hung sloppily from his body and the poultice he had applied was spread all around. She would have to redo it again later.

"Rebekah I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it."

"Then why would you say it?"

"Because I was angry at Niklaus and I was jealous that you were there, comforting him when I wanted you with me."

Rebekah turned toward him. "I'm his sister too."

"I know but..." Kol raised his hand to her face, brushing his thumb across her lips. He was thinking of their kiss, she knew it. She could feel the blood pooling in her cheeks and hoped he didn't notice. Kol brought his face close to her leaning in so that their foreheads touched.

"I feel like you are mine Rebekah. Mine in a way that you'll never be his or any other man's."

Rebekah couldn't help gasping at his words. She had never seen him look so serious before. Except for last night just before he kissed her. She longed to lay her lips on his again; to feel his breath exhale into her own lungs. Wasn't she just thinking last night that she never wanted to him to leave her side for another woman? If he cared about her in this way, why should she hide her own feelings?

Slowly, she tilted her head forward, and let her lips brush his. She felt him lean closer into her, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her in. The gulls in the sky cried out, their voices echoing against the sea. They seemed to be telling her no, no; but she didn't want to listen. Finally, she pressed her mouth fully onto Kol's, let the taste of him invade her senses.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were filled with stolen moments. Kol would sit near her at meals, brushing his hand against hers, giving her secret looks. At night he would slip into her room, once their brothers were asleep, and hold her the way he did on the full moon. She quickly got used to the feeling of Kol's fingers brushing through her hair as she fell asleep. She would lie against his bare chest, tracing the outlines of his muscles, enjoying the way he shivered under her touch.<p>

It was all so new and thrilling. She'd always felt like her and Kol lived in their own world, away from everyone else, but now it was even more certain. They shared this secret that no one else knew or could ever know.

"Rebekah, what is going on," Niklaus said one day, entering her room.

"Good morning to you too brother," she replied at his sudden intrusion.

"Don't play coy. Tell me what is going on with you and Kol."

Niklaus's eyes were fierce. Rebekah felt her breath catch in her throat. He didn't know. There was no way he could possibly know.

She shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

He strode forward, grabbing her by the arms and holding her tight. "Rebekah. I know there is something between you and Kol. I can see it. I can see it in the way her looks at you and you at him."

Rebekah could feel the tears begin to well in her eyes. If Niklaus knew that means that everything would be over. She jerked away from his grasp.

"I suppose this means you'll tell father as usual," she spat.

"Of course not!" He growled. "He would kill both of you. But this must end Rebekah. I can't—"

"What?" Rebekah said, her voice getting louder.

"I can't watch both of you ruin yourselves like this."

"Ruin ourselves? Niklaus I—"

But he held his hand up and stopped her again. "This is not right Rebekah. I've noticed and I believe Elijah suspects as well. If we know then it won't be long until mother and father find out as well."

Rebekah looked at her brother. She knew he was only looking out for her, but he didn't understand. Yes it was a risk, but she knew she could never live without Kol. She would never survive having him so near yet so out of reach. Niklaus was right though. They were all on thin ice with Mikael.

"I understand," Rebekah said solemnly.

"Good," Niklaus replied, leaving her alone then.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Rebekah went to their spot in the woods to meet Kol. She would have to tell him that Niklaus knew. He would be angry. She wasn't looking forward to that. Kol emerged from the trees, a huge grin on his face. He ran up to her and grabbed her by the waist, picking her up and spinning her around. Rebekah laughed. He set her down and buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent.<p>

"This is always the best part of my day," he said into her skin, "being with you."

"Kol I have to tell you something," she said pulling back from him slightly.

"What is it sister?"

"Kol I—" she hesitated for a moment, wanting to hold on to his smile just a bit longer. "Niklaus knows."

She watched the smile leave his face and the light drain from his eyes. "Did you tell him?"

"No of course not! He says he figured it out."

Kol cursed, grinding his teeth together. "I suppose he'll run straight to father."

"No! He said he wouldn't tell only…only he said this must end."

Kol's head snapped back to her then, his brows knitted together. "And you agree with him?"

"No—yes—I—"

Kol shook her once, "Well which is it Rebekah?"

Rebekah let out a hard breath. She could feel the tears again, but she tried to hold them back. "Please Kol, please just hold me."

Kol shoulders dropped and he folded her into his chest. She closed her eyes and just let herself feel the warmth of his embrace. They stood like that for a while. Just holding on to each other. Rebekah knew it was over. It had to be. Their love was wrong and sinful. There was no other choice.

* * *

><p>"I felt like I wanted to die that night as I went to sleep," Rebekah told Caroline, "it was the first night in many weeks that Kol wasn't there in bed with me."<p>

Caroline blinked at Rebekah, absorbed in every word of her story. Rebekah had been worried about judgment from the girl, but she hadn't seen any evidence of that yet. Then again, Rebekah hadn't even begun to reach the worst parts of the story.

"So what happened?" Caroline asked. "Obviously that wasn't the end."

"No, that wasn't the end," Rebekah said, "that night I was ripped from my sleep. My father came to my room and dragged me out of bed. I was so frightened. He wouldn't tell me what was happening."

"He found out?"

"That's what I kept thinking. He brought me into my parent's hut. My brothers were already there. My mother too. I looked at Kol and thought the worst."

* * *

><p>They were all seated around the fire. Mikael stood before them, a dark look in his eyes.<p>

"You know everything I do is to keep you all safe and alive," Mikael told them, "everything is for your own good."

Rebekah was just waiting for it to come, waiting for Mikael to lash out at her and at Kol. To possibly kill him, maybe both of them. Would their mother stop him this time as she had so many times before? Mikael drew the blade from his belt and paced in front of them. She knew it was coming. She wanted to run, but there was no use. Her father would catch her and punish her all the same.

"After losing Henrik, your mother and I can't bare to let anything else happen to our children," Mikael said slowly.

Rebekah was confused. She had never understood the way Mikael's mind worked. She never believed that Mikael truly loved any of them. If he was so concerned for them, why was he always threatening them and beating them? Why was he standing before them now brandishing a blade? Suddenly the man lunged forward in a blur of motion, quicker than the human eye could process, and stabbed Niklaus in the stomach. Rebekah cried out as she watched her brother double over in pain. All of their eyes went wide in fear. Blood spilled from Niklaus's mouth as he dropped to his knees and crumpled to the ground.

Niklaus's lifeblood dripped from Mikael's blade, a self satisfied look on her father's face face.

"At least I get to kill you once boy," he said to Niklaus's dying body. Rebekah felt the tears spill down her cheeks. She tried to move, to run, to do anything, but she couldn't. Her mother was there, with her magic, holding them immobile. Tears glistened in Esther's eyes. She looked on pleadingly, silently begging Esther to stop all this.

Mikael went to Elijah next, running him through, and then Finn. Why? Why was this happening? What had they all done to deserve this? Had Mikael's hate grown so strong that it had taken him over? It had never been a secret the contempt he bared for Niklaus and even Kol at times, but the rest of them he always seemed to tolerate. She watched each of her brother's fall to the ground and their eyes close for the final time. By now her body was shaking with sobs.

She felt Kol's hand find hers quickly as Mikael approached him. But this time she felt no comfort from his touch. No strength. Kol turned his head toward her. He looked into her eyes, saying all the things that he never got to say. Rebekah understood. She hoped he knew how much she loved him, how she would spend eternity searching for him in the afterlife if there was one. She kept her eyes on his, unable to watch Mikael's knife pierce his body. But she saw him wince as it happened, she heard the groan escape his lips.

A violent sob escaped her throat as she watched him fall down and bleed to death in the dirt. Her body shook in agony as Mikael stood in front of her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look at him. She was scared to die, there was so much life left for her to live. But as she looked around at the dead bodies of her brothers on the floor and she couldn't think of much to live for.

"My sweet girl," Mikael said, "my Rebekah." He wiped the moisture from her face, smearing a bit of blood across her cheek.

She took a deep breath and then felt the silver blade slice into her flesh. Cutting through the seams of her skin and letting her life pouring out of her belly. She felt the pain of it down to her bones, gritting her teeth as it went deeper and deeper into her. Mikael stepped forward and lowered her gently to the ground, cradling her in his arms.

"Don't worry," he said, "this will all be over soon."

* * *

><p><strong>So yes? no? yes? Shall I continue on?<strong>

**Let me know. I am super long winded obviously haha Sometimes I just don't have it in me to write a short fic. There is too much story in my head :)**

**Also, follow me on Tumblr at HybridLovelies**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally updating! Thank you everyone for your EXTREME patience on this. I love you for it. And I love you for reading this story. This update is definitely a bit shorter than the first chapter, but I've already gotten underway on the next bit, so you should see something again soon. Like within a few days soon, not a couple weeks haha**

**And also, if you guys could leave me reviews/comments/etc pretty please? I know the Rebekol ship is small, but I really want to know what everyone thinks of the story. I'm trying to put effort into it and its kinda hard if no one is really reading. Sorry if that sounds bad :/**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Caroline sat there staring at her, tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what Rebekah had just told her.<p>

"That was the night you became vampires," Caroline said, her voice quiet and sad.

"Yes," Rebekah said, " we had unknowingly been given the doppelganger's blood at our evening meal. When we awoke again I was the first to feed and complete the transformation. Then Nik, then the rest of us. None of us forgot that night. Even though Mikael hadn't truly killed us, it put a strain on our family that was never fixed. My mother was happy with the results for a while. Until Nik's true identity was revealed and then Mikael's wrath began to fall on her as well."

"You mean when he found out that Klaus wasn't really his son?"

Rebekah nodded. " What had been meant to keep our family together and safe was what truly began to tear us apart. I was frightened of what I had become. I avoided Kol at all costs. "

"Why avoid Kol?" Caroline questioned.

Rebekah laughed humorlessly. She couldn't think of a graceful way to describe what she had been feeling as a brand new vampire. "You know how your emotions are heightened when you are first turned, until you learn to control them?" Caroline nodded and then suddenly Rebekah's meaning dawned on her. She remembered having many conversations with Bonnie and Elena about how horny she was all the time as a vampire. The feeling subsided a bit; it was controllable, like the bloodlust. But it was always there, like a low hum in the back of your head.

Rebekah stared aimlessly into the air, lost in memories and thoughts once again.

* * *

><p>Slowly she had been discovering what it meant to be a vampire. The fact that the sun she had loved was no longer her friend, the flowers that burned her hands, the fearful looks from her neighbors. The only time she was able to forget to be scared of her new existence was whenever she fed. The blood drinking was so euphoric it blocked out anything else. But as soon as she was done, the bad feelings would creep back in and drown her. The night they burned the white oak tree was the night she broke.<p>

She watched the tree go up in flames, shining bright and orange, its violent flames twisting up into the night sky. It seemed so awful to burn something that had been so beautiful, just because it could kill her. Yes she was afraid to die, but wasn't it inevitable for every man or woman who walked the earth? But now she never would die. For some reason _that_ scared her more. She would be a monster always. Hot tears ran down her face. She hadn't even realized she was crying until she touched her cheek. Unable to look at the burning tree any longer, she ran off into the forest, for once enjoying her newly acquired supernatural abilities.

Rebekah had wanted to run until her legs burned and her muscles tore apart. She wanted to run from her father, who had turned her into a beast, and from her mother who had let him. She wanted to run from Niklaus and her mother's curse on him, that destroyed his life. She wanted to run from Elijah who had become so saddened over the death of Tatia that he never laughed or smiled anymore. She wanted to run from Finn who had also slipped into depression over the loss of his magic.

But Kol, she could never leave Kol. Kol who she had watched die. When she had awakened again that night and saw him alive, she couldn't help but feel like nothing else mattered if he still existed. She had not wanted to drink the girl's blood as Mikael had instructed to complete the transition. But her eyes found Kol's and they begged her to do it. To do anything that would keep her alive. They had been alone, in the darkness without each other, for only a short time, but that little time apart had been agonizing. That world between life and death that they had unconsciously spent time in had been enough for them to know that neither could exist without the other.

Lost in her thoughts and tears, Rebekah suddenly realized that she had been running for a long time. Probably close to an hour. She stopped in the middle of the forest and looked around. The village was miles and miles away. It didn't matter though. It would take her no time at all to get back. If anything tried to attack her, she had the strength to kill it first and drain its blood before the creature could blink. Just the thought of blood made her stomach tighten and her mouth water.

She heard a noise behind her and saw Kol come to stop, standing a few feet away. Of course he would follow her. She should have known, should have expected it. He would have watched her crying at the tree and then took off after her the second she left.

Rebekah stood there staring at him feelings helpless. She'd give anything to see Kol's annoying smirk once again. To have him chase her through the woods like when they were younger. To hold him in her arms as he fell asleep, listening to his breathing.

"What are you thinking?" Rebekah asked him. She realized that she had no idea what he had been going through this entire time. She had been a slave to her own thoughts and emotions, feeling everything all at once.

Kol stepped forward and took her hands in his. "I've thought of nothing but you since I died."

Rebekah's heart jumped at that. How many times would she relive his death? Even though he was standing here in front of her, the pain of that loss was still rooted in her mind. It was something she never wanted to go through again.

"I don't like this Kol. I don't like any of it," Rebekah said, her tears still coming. Kol stepped toward her and grabbed her by the arms.

"Don't you see? We have this amazing power now. We're strong, we're fast, nothing can kill us and no one can stand in our way!"

"But we're monsters!" She cried. Kol sighed, exasperated, and leaned forward placing a kiss on her head.

"You are not a monster. You are beautiful. You could never be a monster," he pulled away and cupped her face in his hands. She always liked when he did that. It made her feel instantly better, no matter the hurt or worry she was feeling. "Rebekah this is a gift. Probably the only good thing our mother or father ever gave us. We must embrace it. It is not something to be feared."

She didn't understand what he was saying. In fact she wasn't even listening. All she could see was the movement of his lips. Kol's lips looked soft and perfect and more inviting than ever. Her tongue slipped out and wet her own. She realized that it had been ages since she had tasted him. He was in the middle of saying something but she didn't care.

Rebekah leapt forward and captured his mouth so forcefully that they crashed to the ground. She heard him grunt as they hit but the noise only excited her more. Kol wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, a low growl sounding in his throat.

She backed away momentarily, breathless, and looked into his eyes. They were black, deep and dark. The veins around his cheekbones swirled green and red and yellow, his desire for her expressed in the depth of his eyes. His fangs had elongated and it took her a couple seconds to realize that her own fangs had popped out as well. Her hand went to her mouth in horror as she scrambled off of him. She backed away from him, sitting down in the dirt, trying to catch the breath she no longer required to live.

Kol growled as he sat up, grabbing the earth with his fists and throwing the dirt in anger.

"I can't do this anymore!" He yelled. Suddenly he flashed in front of her she started slightly. "I want you. I can't control it anymore. I don't want to."

Kol gave her one last fierce look, before running out into the night.

* * *

><p>That night Rebekah lay in her bed. Kol slipped into her room very late, tucking in beside her. She turned into him automatically. Forgetting about their conversation earlier in the woods, happy that he wasn't mad at her anymore.<p>

"We haven't done this in so long," Kol whispered.

"No, we haven't."

Nothing else was said, as Kol held onto her tightly, and she drifted to sleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>The next morning they awoke to screams. Rebekah's eyes snapped open, immediately going to Kol. He glanced down at her at the same time, both questioning where the screams were coming from. Kol climbed from the small bed and went to the door, peeking out.<p>

"It's the wolves," he said to her, "they're attacking."

Rebekah gasped and ran to the door to see the violence for herself. The villagers were being ripped from their beds and savaged. Even though it wasn't full moon, the werewolves were still strong and vicious in their human forms. Then she heard the alphas, calling out her father's name, and her brother's.

_"Niklaus!"_

"We have to do something," Rebekah said, but Kol grabbed her roughly by the arm and spun her toward him.

"Run Rebekah, run like hell. Into the woods. I'll find you I promise," Rebekah stuttered by Kol silenced her, "I'll warn our brothers. Go!"

Rebekah stared at him wide eyed for only a moment longer. She nodded quickly as another terrified scream ripped through her heart and then she dashed out of her hut and toward the woods. Her feet pounded against the forest floor as she ran. She prayed to whoever was listening that her family would be safe. That Kol would find Niklaus and the others and warn them. As she ran she quickly decided to head for the coastline. The beach would be safe and Kol would know to find her there when the fighting was over. When they were all safe again.

But Kol never came. Two days she passed, in the cave beside the shore, living on the blood of small animals that came to close. She was worried. Where was Kol? Was he alive? Did he make it out of the fight? What about the rest of her family? Finally she couldn't take it any longer. She had to go back to the village. She had to see for herself what happened.

When she finally made it back, what she saw brought her to tears. Everything was in smoldering ruins. Every house and hut had been burned to the ground, the black smoke still billowing into the sky. Bodies of her friends and neighbors lay scattered about, their dead eyes staring up at her in fear. She stepped over and around the debris. The wolves had massacred her home. It seemed not a single soul had survived.

She walked toward the place that used to be her room. Scraps of paper fluttered around her. The last remnants of her and Niklaus's drawings, all of them now reduce to rubble. She caught a piece in her hand, the wing of bird was all she could make out. Unable to bare it any longer, she dropped to her knees and cried out, her sobs wracking her body.

"Rebekah?"

Her head snapped up and she twisted around. Her heart leapt in her chest as she saw Niklaus standing there behind her, looking bloody, but alive. She rushed toward him, throwing herself into his arms. He hugged her back.

"Thank gods you're alive," he breathed as he squeezed her tightly.

"What happened?"

Niklaus explained to her then the vendetta the wolves had held against Mikael after he had attacked them. They had attacked the entire village in retaliation and slaughtered them all.

"Mikael went mad when the fighting began. I saw it all," Klaus said.

"Where is everyone?" Rebekah asked, fearing the worst.

"He tried to kill me. He said he would make it look like the wolves had done it. But mother tried to stop him and he," Niklaus's voice cracked ever so slightly, "she is dead."

Rebekah choked down another sob, not believing it. Her mother was dead. It couldn't be true.

"And the others? Elijah? Finn?"

"Finn escaped. I saw him head for the woods. Elijah is here."

"And Kol?" Rebekah saw Niklaus's eyes darken and prepared herself for his answer.

"Mikael killed him too."

Rebekah felt the life drain from her body. She collapsed forward and barely felt it as Niklaus caught her again and held her to him. She sobbed into his chest. Kol. Dead. The worst of her fears had come true. There would be no coming back this time. No magical resurrection of life. He was gone forever. And now she was doomed to live on for an eternity without him.

* * *

><p><strong>So super short. Again sorry!<strong>

**Also, I just wanted to make a small comment: If anyone is thinking Rebekah may seem a little weak and OOC, well she is at this point...she's definitely still a woman of her time her. She hasn't become the badass, strong female that we know and love. But don't worry, we'll get to see the badass side of Rebekah VERY SOON.**

**Next up, moving along to 1942, when Klaus was obsessed with Doppelgangers and they meet Katerina Petrova. How will Rebekah play into all of this?**

**Thanks for reading :)**

_**follow me on Tumblr at Hybridlovelies :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! **

**Just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has read/review this story. Especially those of you who became Rebekol shippers because of it! I love hearing that I brought new people over to the dark side :D**

**This is a very Rebekah-centric chapter and I think any Rebekah lovers out there will appreciate it. We've fast forwarded in time quite a bit and a lot has changed for the Originals. Finally starting recoginze the Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah we know today.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rebekah paused her story and Caroline sat there, waiting for her to continue. After a few moments of her not saying anything, Caroline finally spoke up.<p>

"Obviously Kol isn't dead," she said, "so why the dramatic pause?"

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at her friend. "You're being quite insensitive."

"I'm just saying. I know he isn't dead. Klaus carried him around in the coffin. Stefan has him now. Is that when Klaus daggered him?"

"No. We didn't know about the daggers until hundreds of years later."

"But Klaus lied about your father killing your mother and he lied about Kol too."

"Not exactly," Rebekah replied.

Caroline gave Rebekah a look. "You don't have to shelter me from anything Klaus has done. I know he lies and keeps secrets."

Rebekah smirked at the girl and shook her head. "It's not that Nik lied about anything. He just changed the truth for his own benefit."

"Which was?"

"Getting us out of where we were and back to civilization."

* * *

><p>Rebekah, Elijah and Niklaus only had one another now. The rest of their family was gone. Rebekah remembered the next 300 odd years as a blur. Everything tended to muddle together when you were immortal and had been alive for almost a thousand years. Throughout those years, they learned to embrace the predators they were: hunting and toying with humans, discovering the ins and outs of their own kind. The humanity within them gave way to their more sinister natures. They made other vampires. Some on purpose, a few accidentally. But the vampire race had begun to thrive. Throughout their journeys they discovered a new power; the power of lording over an entire race.<p>

It was during that time that Niklaus changed his name. He began to call himself Klaus. Rebekah and Elijah followed him across the seas and to the ends of the earth, searching for an answer to breaking his hybrid curse. They sought out witches, warlocks, medicine men, anyone who might have the key to breaking the spell and unlocking his true nature. Then one day, Klaus heard the word that Rebekah would grow to hate for the rest of her existence.

Doppelganger.

* * *

><p>The year was 1492. Rebekah strolled through the city. It was late and most people were inside their homes already. Orange light glowed from the windows, illuminating the darkness on the dirt street. But she didn't need light to see. As a vampire she could see perfectly. Three hundred years of existence. Today was her birthday.<p>

She stalked through the town, her movements lithe and smooth like a panther, keeping to the shadows so that no one would recognize her. Her fine gown swayed back and forth as she walked along, he cloak billowing in the wind. A wooden shop sign creaked stubbornly as it swung back and forth. Her head whipped to the left as she heard giggling down the alley. She cocked her head, her senses prickling, and changed directions to investigate.

Apparently she wasn't the only one haunting the shadows that night. The corners of her mouth twisted up into a smile. This was exactly what she had been looking forward as she wandered around in the darkness. She had watched them together for weeks; the nobleman's daughter and the stable boy. Rebekah had observed their stolen glances, stumbled upon them during their secret meetings. Their love was tragic really. A boy of his station could never be matched with a high born girl. Rebekah would be doing them a favor.

The blonde vampire emerged from the darkness, clearing her throat delicately. The girl ripped herself away from the boy's embrace, her cheeks dark red with embarrassment. Her ample chest heaved up and down and she tried to catch her breath.

"Lady Rebekah," the girl said by way of shocked greeting.

"My my, what have we here?" Rebekah taunted.

The girl stepped toward Rebekah, her eyes pleading. "Please, please. Do not tell anyone. It would mean exile and death."

Rebekah softened her eyes in fake pity. "Of course not. You're secret is entirely safe with me. But whatever will the two of you do?"

The girl flashed a small, secretive smile, one that made Rebekah's blood boil. "We plan to run away together. We're set to leave tonight."

A slow smile spread across Rebekah's face. "You must let me help you then."

The girl jumped up and hugged Rebekah tightly. Rebekah had never spoken to the girl very much, her family had always received invitations to Klaus's gatherings, but now she was treating her like the best friend she had ever had.

"Thank you, thank you so much," the girl exclaimed excitedly.

The stable boy offered his gratitude as well. "I don't know how we will ever repay you."

"Oh," Rebekah replied, "I'll think of a way."

Rebekah walked with them to the outskirts of the city, reassuring the girl every step of the way with false promises of good luck. She tried to hold back her annoyance as the girl droned happily on about their plans of escape.

"We'll be married as soon as possible," the girl told her, "he has family that will help us. I know it's a risk, especially if my father ever finds us, but I can't live without him. He's my entire life."

Rebekah forced a smile at the girl's confessions and choked down her anger and jealousy. They reached the outside of town. It was completely dark now, but the white light of the moon cast enough light for the humans to see.

"Thank you so much for your help Lady Rebekah." Rebekah nodded gracefully. "You know, you never mentioned why you were out so late. Won't your brothers worry?"

"Yes aren't you worried about the rumors of vampires?" The stable boy joked.

Rebekah turned slowly to him, her eyes darkening and her fangs beginning to elongate. "Oh. I don't think I'm the one who should be worried about vampires."

The girl opened her mouth to scream but snapped it shut again as Rebekah's black eyes bored into hers. She compelled the girl to remain quite and still. Then she approached the boy. The fear rolled off of him in waves, his pulse racing, pumping the delicious blood through his veins. His hands trembled at his sides. Rebekah's lips curled back over her fangs as she ripped at the collar of his shirt. His pulse throbbed visibly at his neck. Her mouth hovered at his neck, her teeth scrapping his skin, and she looked up at the girl. A silent tear slid down her lily white cheek as a small sob escaped her throat. At that, Rebekah sunk her fangs into the stable boy's flesh and pulled the life from his veins.

The blood ran down his chest, soaking his white shirt. Rebekah wrapped her arms around him as his body began to go limp. Soon, he was drained completely. She dropped him to the ground unceremoniously, his dead eyes starring up into the night sky. She removed the knife from the belt at his waist and slashed his neck, covering the marks of her bite. The girl flinched in front of her. Rebekah stood up and walked over to her, looking her straight in the eye.

"You will not remember what happened here," she said, "you were going to run away with your lover but you came out here and had a fight. He killed himself in front of you because he didn't believe you truly loved him. Now you will live all your life alone, without love, and with the guilt that you the man you loved died without knowing how much you really cared."

The girl nodded, the compulsion taking her over, erasing the true memory but not the pain. Rebekah smiled in satisfaction, sending the girl back to her home, and running off into the night.

* * *

><p>The sun burst through the window as Rebekah yawned and stretched. Birds perched outside sang their happy morning tunes. She climbed out of bed and ran a comb through her hair. Soon her lady's maid came in to help her get dressed for the day. The woman brushed out her long hair, braiding it and twisting it up off her neck. She selected a pale blue gown, with long bell sleeves, and gold trim around the waist.<p>

After dressing, Rebekah joined her brothers at breakfast. Fruits and sweet meats and breads were spread about the table. They kept one of the best cooks in their province. But as usual Klaus sat at the head of the table, his lips on the throat of a servant girl.

"Must you always feed at table," Rebekah sighed in annoyance as she took her seat, "its so uncivilized."

Klaus's fangs left the girl's throat with a pop and he grinned at his sister, blood staining his teeth.

"Quite grumpy this morning Rebekah? Did your ruination of young lovers not give you the satisfaction it usually does?"

Rebekah glared at him in answer and took a bite of fruit. She didn't like to be made fun of, by Klaus or anyone else. One of the servants came forward and poured her a glass of water. Klaus went back to his meal. The scent of the blood tickled Rebekah's nose, but she had long ago learned to control herself. She was no longer the fledgling vampire who attacked humans viciously at the tiniest drop of blood.

It was amazing how far their family had come. Living in one of the finest homes in the England, her brothers noblemen and she a noblewoman. They were revered and respected, their true identities kept secret. Klaus and Elijah had made quite the fortune over their centuries of existence. He had made a promise to her long ago, the night she lost Kol.

"I promise," Klaus had said looking deep into her eyes, " I will give you the world. You'll be safe. You'll never want for anything."

Klaus had kept that promise. She was rich. He had give her everything. She had all the finest gowns and jewelry and possessions. Women envied her beauty. But there was only one thing she truly wanted, the one thing neither of her brothers could give her.

Just then, a visitor burst into their dining room, interrupting their breakfast and breaking her away from her melancholy thoughts. Klaus pulled away from the girl and turned his black stare on the intruder. The man slowed a bit as he approached the table, bowing low, showing his respect.

"My apologies, my lords, my lady, for interrupting your breakfast."

"There had better be a very good reason for your intrusion Trevor," Klaus growled at the young vampire. Her brother hated being surprised. Klaus preferred to be as private as possible. He didn't like unexpected guests or visitors.

"I have very good news my lord," Trevor replied, his earlier eagerness returning, "perhaps we could retire to a more private location."

Klaus's eyes flicked back and forth between his brother and sister. Only their servants were around to hear what Trevor had to say.

"My siblings know everything that I know," Klaus replied, "you can speak freely in front of them."

Trevor nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

"We've found her my lord."

"Found who?"

Trevor smiled, his brown eyes sparkling with pride. "The doppelganger. Rose and I have found her."

Klaus was positively ecstatic. He could barely contain his excitement. He had the doppelganger and the moonstone. All that was left to do was wait until the next full moon. Trevor would bring the girl to them and present her to Klaus at his birthday celebrations next week. Rebekah couldn't have been happier for her brother. Elijah too. After centuries, Klaus would finally be free of the sun and moon curse.

* * *

><p>Rebekah sat in her bath, soaking her skin in sweet smelling oils. The water was warm and invigorating. She tilted her head back against the side of the tub and closed her eyes, humming to herself in satisfaction. Earlier that day, while on a trip to the village, she had seen the young noble girl she had terrorized a few nights ago. The girl had looked positively miserable. Her eyes were ringed and puffy from crying, her skin a sickly pallor, and if gossip was true, her family was absolutely livid with her when they discovered she had tried to run away. Rebekah smiled to herself in satisfaction. Served the girl right.<p>

Down the hall, Rebekah heard a flirtatious scream, followed by a series of giggles that melted into heady moans. Then Klaus chuckled, murmuring something to one of the giggling females, it sounded like there were two of them, and then there was a gasp as a door slammed. But even with the door closed, Rebekah's sensitive hearing could make out every sound of her brother and his love making. She made a disgusted face and tried to block out the noise. Unfortunately, these girls were more vocal than some others he had seduced in in the past.

Honestly, Rebekah didn't understand the big deal with sex. She thought it was supposed to be about love and connection, but it seemed sometimes that her brothers were more than willing to bed anything that moved.

"How can you cavort with these women," she asked Elijah one day, "I thought you're true love was Tatia."

"I did love Tatia, but that was many lifetimes ago," her big brother told her, "the heart moves on."

But Rebekah didn't believe him. The heart didn't move on. Especially not hers. Every time she closed her eyes, she only saw one face. Kol's. She saw his deep mahogany eyes, the feel of his curls between her fingers, the warmth of his lips on her skin. Her hand travelled down her body, over her naked breast and down her stomach. She tried to imagine it was Kol's hand. His fingers brushing over her skin, across her thighs, as he whispered against her neck how much he loved her. How he would never leave her ever again. How he just wanted to—

Another scream. A real one this time. Rebekah groaned out loud at Klaus and his stupid whores. She needed to get out of this house, away from her brothers, before she turned her temper on them. She needed to kill something.

She stood up and slipped out of the bath, drying herself, and putting on one of her older summer dresses. The fabric was light and if it was ruined as she hunted, she didn't care. She hadn't bothered with underclothes or anything else. Anyone who saw her would be dead soon enough.

Once she was dressed she snuck out of her window, to avoid having to pass Klaus's room, and ran out into the blue night. The wind caught her hair as she ran and whipped it around her face, her bare feet hardly touched the ground as she sped away from her family's home. For a moment she realized she was lucky. How many other girls, stuck in their homes, with horrible families, had the chance to feel this bit of freedom? How many of them could steal away into the night from wicked husbands and stern fathers to run underneath the stars?

It was what kept Rebekah going. The fact that as a vampire she didn't have to bow to the rules of man. Of course in public, during the day, she acted every bit the lady that was expected of her station. But the nights were hers for the taking.

Her feet had carried her into the forest. She wasn't sure why she headed that way, there was less of a chance of finding any wandering travels this far into the woods. But there was always a chance of finding a buck or some other large animal to take down. Not as good as human blood of course, but she would take what she found.

She came to a stop in a clearing of trees, letting her ears stretch out and find her prey. She listened intently to every sound around her. There was the babbling of stream not far off. A few owls hooted in the night as they flew from tree to tree. The rustle of leaves and twigs as small nocturnal animals scuttled about on the forest floor. But there was something else too. The hairs on the back of Rebekah's neck stood up. She could feel it. She was being watched. There was another predator in her presence, fighting for dominance in the forest.

She focused her hearing on that spot of the forest, where the predator loomed behind her. She could hear the soft sound of feet meeting dirt as the predator came closer and closer. It was curious about her. Curious about this new challenge in his forest. Rebekah stood there casually and immobile, trying not to alert the creature that she was aware of him. Just a few steps closer and she could turn and attack. A few steps and she would grapple the animal to the ground, drain it dry, and then head back toward the road for some real blood. Another step. Just one…more…

Like a blur, Rebekah whirled around, her golden hair sweeping through the air as her fangs dropped and she launched herself at the threat. A vicious growl sounded from her throat as she lunged forward in attack. She only just caught herself before she tore into the predator; had just enough time to see what was behind her to recoil her attack ever so slightly. But she still barreled into him. Knocking them both to the ground and landing in a cloud of dust.

"Kol?"

Rebekah's voice was small. Her eyes soften and her fangs retracted. Was this real or was she dreaming?

His hand reached up, plucking a leaf out of her wild hair, a delighted smirk settled on his lips.

"Hello dear sister, did you miss me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think in reviews please! They definitely keep me encouraged to continue writing.<strong>

**Follow me on Tumblr at Hybridlovelies**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow Rebekol shippers! I know it's been a while since I've updated and you all probably want to kill me! I'm sorry I'm sorry! For those of you who don't follow me on Tumblr, I've been very busy getting ready to graduate college soon and in two weeks I'll be finished. So then I will have loads of free time for writing which means faster and better updates!**

**Hope you enjoy this new one! Leave your reviews and comments after!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rebekah jumped off of Kol, standing far away from him. Kol lifted himself off the ground with a chuckle, whipping the dirt from his clothes. He flashed her a cocky smirk.<p>

"Is this the only greeting I get?" Kol smirked.

She could only blink at him. "You're supposed to be dead," she said quietly.

"Clearly I'm not," Kol said, "well, not any more dead since the last time you saw me."

Rebekah squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, still not believing that he was standing there in front of her, alive and well.

"But Klaus said-"

"Klaus?"

"Niklaus," Rebekah answered, " he said he saw you die. He said he saw Mikael kill you."

Kol crossed his arms as his expression turned sour. "Well then, I guess you should have a chat with our dear older brother."

* * *

><p>Rebekah flew into Klaus's room in a fit of rage. Two naked girls were inside his bedroom, dancing around in front of him. Klaus sat in his chair, shirtless, looking on. His eyes widened as Rebekah barged in and attacked the girls, snapping their necks. Their dead bodies dropped to the floor in a pile of flesh and blood.<p>

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Klaus growled jumping up from his chair.

The click of her fangs and a violent hiss was her answer as Rebekah launched herself at her brother, her claws going for his throat. Klaus immediately unhooked her hands from around his neck, dodging her bite and flipped her around, running her backwards and pinning her up against the wall. His large fingers were wrapped around her throat, their black angry eyes starring into one another's. Unfortunately, her strength was no match for his.

"You might want to calm down before I get angry," Klaus said slowly.

"You're a god damned liar," Rebekah spat out, struggling against his grip.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let her go Niklaus."

Klaus eyes widened, his fingers slowly untangling from Rebekah's neck. He spun around to see Kol standing there behind him.

"Surprised to see me brother?" Kol asked stepping all the way into the room. He stepped over the bodies of the dead girls. "Looks like you finally learned to have some fun since I saw you last."

"How are you alive?" Klaus snarled.

Kol laughed. "Disappointed?"

"You told me he was dead Klaus! You said you saw Mikael kill him!" Rebekah yelled from behind him.

Klaus turned to face her. Her eyes were burning with unshed tears, but she wouldn't cry. She wasn't the girl who cried at the drop of a hat anymore. Even at the fact that the one person she trusted the most in the world had been lying to her for centuries.

"I thought he had," Klaus replied.

"Oh don't worry brother," Kol said, "it's not your fault you didn't know that white ash stakes have to hit the heart directly. Anywhere else and they are just quite painful."

Rebekah, in her tirade, didn't listen to their conversation. She continued to yell at Klaus. "You knew! You knew all this time! We could have been searching for him, but you only care about yourself and your stupid doppelganger and breaking the curse!"

Kol's ear pricked at this. "The doppelganger?"

"Yes the damn doppelganger. And the stupid sun and moon curse. Klaus made it up trying to—" Rebekah didn't have a chance to react as Klaus reached for her again and wrapped his hands around her neck, twisting it just so. Her world went black.

When she finally came to, Rebekah found herself in her bed, staring up at her own ceiling. Her neck felt sore from Klaus snapping it. She would get him back for it later.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back," Kol said. She looked over and saw him sitting there on the bed next to her. His nose stuck in a book. "This sun and moon thing was quite clever. I'll hand him that."<p>

Apparently she hadn't been dreaming. There was Kol, sitting next to her, talking to her like three centuries hadn't past between them. Rebekah sat up and took the book out of his hand, flinging it across the room. It bounced off the opposite wall and landed with a thump.

"You should really learn to respect literature more sister," Kol said dropping his hands to his lap. Rebekah just sat there, glaring at him. By now she had concluded that Klaus had snapped her neck because she opened her mouth. She would deal with him later. For now, she would deal with Kol.

"I suppose you want to know what I've been up to for the past few decades."

Rebekah nodded. She took in his brown eyes, noticing the sparkle and life that they held. It was something she hadn't seen in him since they were children. Whatever had happened to him, whatever he had been doing while they were apart, must have been responsible for returning her brother to the joyful and mischievous soul he had been.

"That would be a start."

Kol smiled and opened his arm out to her. She leaned forward to settle in his embrace, like they had always done. But stopped herself, rocking back onto her heels. For some reason she just couldn't make herself go to him. It was absurd. She had been holding onto his memory since the day he had died, or the day she thought he had died. Having him back was a dream come true. No one else would ever have that chance in a million lifetimes. Elijah would never have Tatia again. That noble girl would never again see her stable boy. But here was Kol, the love of her life right in front of her, hers for the taking, and she couldn't give in. Her hesitation lasted too long and she saw Kol's lips turn down in a frown.

"Perhaps, I'll just let you sleep," he said shifting off the bed. Rebekah's hand darted out and wrapped around his forearm, attempting to hold him in place.

"No please," she said, "I want to hear everything."

He gave her a small smile, settling back against her pillows, folding his hands behind his head.

"Let's see…where oh where to begin?"

* * *

><p>"We stayed up late talking. Kol told me of his journeys, which were similar to our own. He finally got to have all of the adventures he dreamed about when we had been growing up. He discovered our strengths and weaknesses as vampires, just as Nik, Elijah, and I had. Except he did it all alone," Rebekah said.<p>

"Wow, that must have been pretty awful," Caroline replied, thinking of her own early days as a vampire.

"Maybe," Rebekah shrugged, "but Kol was so cavalier about it. It took me a long time to learn that Kol uses humor to cover his feelings. The same way Nik uses anger and rage."

Caroline nodded, understanding all too well what Rebekah meant. "So how did he find you guys?"

"He heard rumors from other vampires. Tracked us all down. But it turns out he had found us long before he made his appearance. But there were certain reasons that Kol didn't come forward right away."

"I don't understand," Rebekah said. She was feeling exhausted. She had been up all night and into the morning with Kol, listening to his adventurous tales. Just after dawn struck, Klaus had sent for her. He requested that she come to his room alone.

"Kol told me last night that Mikael is after us all," Klaus told her, "and Finn is with him."

"Finn?"

"Yes. The damn fool is helping Mikael to destroy every vampire they come across."

Rebekah shook her head at the news. Apparently her brothers had discussed a lot while she was unconscious. Finn and Mikael were hunting vampires.

"And he said that he sent Mikael off our trail?"

"Yes," Klaus replied, "according to his story. Kol and Mikael found us at the same time. But Kol managed to lead him away and send him in another direction."

"How?"

Klaus shook his head. "I don't know. I'm checking into it. But for now we will remain here. Once I have the doppelganger, we can make arrangements to leave." Klaus walked forward, lowering his voice. "I don't trust Kol."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at him. "You've never gotten along with each other."

"I'm serious Rebekah," he said, narrowing his gaze at her, "We are in a new century. I hope that he realizes this."

She blanched at his words, hearing their real meaning. What Klaus meant was that he hoped _both_ of them realized this. That some of the things they could get away with wouldn't be acceptable in the present. But after her reactions to Kol last night, she was sure that it wouldn't be a problem.

"You can trust me Klaus. Always and forever."

Klaus gave her a tight smile. "Don't worry sister. I'll take care of everything."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Rebekah took a stroll through the gardens. Many of the gardeners were outside; making sure that the landscaping was perfect for Klaus's birthday festivities that week. She strolled along the paths, smelling the flowers along the way. Red poppies and blue hydrangeas alternated. They were her favorite colors. Klaus had them planted that way especially for her. Or rather, he allowed them to be planted that way. Rebekah had selected them herself. Klaus didn't do many thoughtful things anymore. All he cared about was breaking the curse and doppelgangers.<p>

Out in the distance, she saw Elijah and Kol walking along the lake. Elijah was laughing at something Kol had told him. She smiled to herself, glad that Elijah and Kol had retained the rapport they'd had when they were younger. Perhaps Elijah would be able to convince Klaus that Kol was trustworthy. Of course he was. He was their family. Kol wouldn't lie to them or put them in any danger.

Elijah noticed Rebekah and waved to her. Rebekah waved back enthusiastically, grabbing up her skirts, and making her way down to them. The sun shone high and sparkled on the water like diamonds. The tall green grass contrasted perfectly against the still blue of the lake. Rebekah greeted her brothers with a big smile.

"Kol was just filling me in on some of the more exciting moments of his life away from us," Elijah informed her.

"Yes it is quite the tale," Rebekah agreed.

The night before Kol had mentioned travelling all over the Americas, making his way south, hopping aboard pirate ships and venturing into other unknown lands with exotic natives. It had sounded exciting and Rebekah had been mesmerized by the stories Kol told her. He even swore that he had stumbled upon a mermaid or two during his life on the sea.

"So did our brother finished scolding you?" Kol teased.

"No scolding," she retorted, "he just needed to talk to me about something."

Kol cocked his head. "What about?"

"Nothing important," Rebekah said, her eyes flicking away from him.

"I had better go see to the gardeners," Elijah said taking his leave, "we'll talk again brother. I want to hear more about these mermaids."

"Oh they were quite unbelievable brother," Kol waggled his eyebrows.

Elijah chuckled and ran back up the hill toward the house, leaving Rebekah and Kol alone by the lakeside.

"You may be able to fool Elijah with your mermaid tales, but you can't fool me," Rebekah said.

"You don't believe me."

Rebekah smirked at him, grabbing his chin playfully. "Not for a second," she laughed.

Kol grabbed her hand on his face, keeping it locked there, his eyes growing dark despite the bright daylight. Rebekah felt the warmth radiating from his hand to her own. His stare made her breath catch.

"This is the first time you've touched me since the woods last night," Kol's voice was low, "I don't want it to end so soon."

Rebekah acknowledged his statement, but pulled her hand out of his grasp anyways. She stepped away from him, needing to put a bit more distance between herself and Kol now that they were alone.

"Do you plan on staying here? With us?" Rebekah asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Of course. As I explained to Niklaus—I mean _Klaus_- last night, it's safer if we all stick together. Mikael and Finn can't hope to beat the four of us together."

Rebekah agreed. If Mikael really was hunting them down, he would find them soon enough. It was amazing that they hadn't been discovered yet. Klaus didn't exactly live a discreet lifestyle. He was reclusive, but almost everyone in England knew who their family was. Even the royals knew them and feared them.

"Once Klaus breaks the curse, he'll be invincible to anything Mikael tries to do to us," Rebekah said.

"_He_ will," Kol replied, "but we'll still be susceptible to true death."

Rebekah shrugged. "Klaus will protect us. That is what this is all about."

Kol laughed at her. "He really has you convinced doesn't he?"

"Klaus has protected us for three hundred years," she said frowning at him, "we've protected each other. The three of us. He's done more for us than anyone else has ever done."

Kol just shook his head, stepping closer toward her. "If you think for a second that Klaus has any other intention than saving himself and breaking his curse, you're still as naive as you were when we were children."

Rebekah narrowed her gaze at him, not appreciating being called a child. "You've been gone for 300 years, what do you know?"

Kol stepped toward her, closing the distance she had put between them. A hint of a smile danced around his lips. His eyes trailed down her face, coming to a stop at the top her chest. Rebekah tried her best to slow her breathing, not wanting the rapid rise and fall of her chest to give her away. Kol reached up and fingered the lace trimmed that sat just above her breasts. His fingers skimmed along her white skin, sending tiny thrills through her body. His eyes flicked up to hers, the smile stretching across his face as he gazed up at her through his thick eyelashes. "I know much more than you do sweet sister."

Rebekah couldn't help staring at his mouth, her lips parted slightly as his thumb circled around, rubbing her breast through her clothes. A soft moan escaped her throat as her nipple hardened against the fabric. She stood there frozen, unable and unwilling to push him away. He licked his lips. She longed to lean forward and taste them. To reacquainted herself with the taste of his mouth.

Just then, Klaus appeared over the hill, walking down toward them. Rebekah shook herself out of the trance, pulling away. Kol let his hand drop down, turning to see his brother's approach. Klaus flashed them both a toothy grin. Either he hadn't noticed what was going on or he was choosing to ignore it for the time being. Rebekah sincerely hoped it was the former. She didn't want him to think she was already breaking her promise to him.

"Brother," Klaus said once he reached them, "I thought you might like to come into the village with me this evening. There's much entertainment to be had."

Kol gave him a forced smile and a nod. "I would be interested in nothing more brother, than to know what you consider a good time."

Klaus chuckled at Kol's response. "Well then, you're in for a treat."

Rebekah looked between the two of them, sensing the tension. She didn't know why Klaus was asking to spend time with Kol, but nothing good could come of leaving the two of them alone together. Lady like or no, she would have to join them.

"I just need to change," Rebekah interjected.

"Not this time sister," Klaus said.

Rebekah did a double take. "What?"

"It's just the men tonight Rebekah." Klaus threw an arm around Kol, who smirked in reply.

"What am I supposed to do while you two and Elijah are out gallivanting through the night?"

"Spend time with Angelica," Klaus suggested.

Rebekah sneered. "I have no interest in spending time with any of your short lived dalliances Klaus."

Kol suppressed a laugh, covering his mouth his hand. "Yes Rebekah, it is time for the men to have their fun."

She threw an angry glare in his direction. Wasn't he just the one expressing his bad feelings about Klaus while she defended him? Now here Kol was, so eager to follow Klaus out and leave her behind. She continued to glare at the two of them as they retreated together back into the house.

* * *

><p>It was well after midnight. Rebekah sat alone inside of Klaus's solar. Klaus, Kol, and Elijah had left well before dinner, leaving her to dine alone that night. Angelica had been sent to Rebekah, on Klaus's orders. In her frustration, she drained the red headed girl dry and left her corpse in Klaus's bed to rot. That would show him to force her to spend her time in the company of whores.<p>

She sat in Klaus's large chair, next to the fireplace, reading. The shadows from the flames flicked across the page of her book. Her eyes had scanned the same page again and again but she had not read a single word. Rebekah wondered what time it was. It had to be near midnight. She hadn't even dressed for bed yet. Her handmaid had come in, looking for her to help her prepare for bed, but Rebekah had ordered the woman away. For some reason, she was content to sit there and await her brothers' return.

A loud crashing noise came from downstairs, followed by giggles and booming laughter. Rebekah sat up in her chair, closing her book and tossing it aside. The sounds grew louder as they came nearer. Klaus and Kol burst through the door, followed by two simpering females. Klaus had his arms draped around one of them while the other was wrapped around Kol, nipping at his neck. Rebekah shot out of her seat, glaring daggers at the raucous party. Their laughter died down as they all took notice of Rebekah one by one, the girls making useless attempts at modesty.

"Oh no brother, it seems we've been caught," Klaus snickered.

Rebekah approached them, noticing the blood that stained their collars. Apparently they hadn't only been on the hunt for females.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick," Rebekah growled.

"Oh come now sister," Kol said, propping himself against the human girl next to him. Rebekah narrowed her eyes at his arm around her shoulders. "We were just becoming acquainted with our new friends."

"Rebekah perhaps you should go," Klaus said. Rebekah's eyes flicked toward him hurt by his rejection. But she blanketed her feelings, not willing to let them see that their teasing was hurting her.

"They should leave. I'm tired of all your whoring about Klaus. I'm sick to death of listening to these stupid girls moan and moan and then scream when you kill them."

The girls backed away from Klaus and Kol as Rebekah's words sunk in, their skin turning ghostly pale. Klaus's jaw ticked in annoyance as his girl walked out of his grasp. He stepped forward, putting his face right in front of Rebekah's, looming over her.

"Go to your room Rebekah," he said with finality. Rebekah raised her chin at him in defiance.

"Yes Rebekah. Why don't you go?" Kol said from behind Klaus. Rebekah glanced at Kol, seeing the cold dismissal in his stare. She grabbed up her skirts with a frustrated groan, spinning away from them and heading toward her own room. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she sprinted down the corridor. But she held them at bay until she was safely behind her door.

* * *

><p><strong>So Kol is being a bit of a dick and Klaus is obviously up to something right? Poor Rebekah caught in the middle.<strong>

**I get so tempted at the end of every chapter to explain all my character choices, but let me know what YOU think! Reviews are amazing for motivation to update quickly ;)  
><strong>

**_follow me on Tumblr at Hybridlovelies_  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! FINALLY and update! I know this has been a long time coming and I'm so sorry that it took forever. I just got really into the Klaroline fics I've been writing and this one got neglected a little bit. But the good news is, I've outlined the rest of the story so I know exactly where I'm going with it so it should be a bit easier to focus on and right.**

**Just a little sidenote: I've noticed that the development of Kol has changed on TVD since I began writing this story. So I guess he might be a bit OOC and different than he is on the show. But this story was already stepping out of canon so hopefully it doesn't bug anyone too much. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I think you'll agree it was worth the wait.**

****That being said...there is some sensitive situations ahead that pushes this beyond the T rating. You've been warned****

* * *

><p>Rebekah was subjected to the same treatment every night that week. Klaus and Kol seemed to be growing closer. They enjoyed hunting together, drinking in the village, bringing home different girls every night. They shared jokes that Rebekah wasn't a part of and talked about things she didn't understand. Both of them dismissed any attempt they she made to be a part of their two-man group.<p>

She sat in her bath one night, her handmaiden brushing out her hair as she soaked in the warm water and oils. The door to her bedroom burst opened and her head whipped around.

"Kol, what the bloody hell?"

"Leave us," he commanded the servant. Without a word, the woman stood up and left the room. Kol shut and locked the door behind her.

Rebekah pressed herself against the edge of the tub, more than aware of her nakedness and the transparency of the water.

"What do you think you are doing, I'm trying to bathe?"

Kol walked up next to the tub, taking the stool her handmaiden had been sitting in and moving it around to the side so he could face her. Rebekah's arms wrapped around her chest to cover her breast, her thighs clenching together.

Kol smirked. "Sweet sister. Still so innocent after all these centuries…"

She squared her chin. "Not as innocent as you think."

"Come now," he laughed, "we both know that is not true."

She shifted in the water. "Why are you here? Can't this wait?"

"No, because I need to speak with you while Klaus is gone. I need to explain myself to you."

"Oh you mean explain why you've been so cruel to me since the moment you returned?"

"You had your chance that first night. It was _you_ that was cruel to _me_," Kol leaned forward and began rolling up his shirt sleeves, "but you see, right now Klaus's trust is much more important to me than yours."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at him. "Why is that?"

"Because I know things. Things I shouldn't. Things that can get me killed."

"What things?"

"I'm sure you'll learn in time."

"Tell me now," she said. Kol shook his head, dipping his hand into her bath water and swirling it around. "How do you know I won't just go to Klaus and tell him that you are simply playing him for a fool?"

"Because, sweet sister as much as you may love dear Niklaus, you are mine and you will always be mine."

Kol slipped his hand under the water and caressed her leg with his palm. Rebekah flinched but he stilled her with his hand. She looked up at his face as his hand slid across her knee and down the length of her thigh, toward her center. Her breathing became rapid as his fingers slid between her legs to part her thighs.

"I want to touch you Rebekah," he said, his black gaze boring into hers.

She felt a tightening in her womb, and her legs spread of their own volition. Kol slid his hand down the rest of the way and sunk two fingers inside of her. She groaned at the feel, tilting her head back against the tub as he began slowly swirling his fingers inside her, circling around her walls and clit. All logic and reason left her as he continued to touch her.

Rebekah could feel the blood in her body rushing to her center as Kol worked her over with his fingers. She squirmed inside of the tub urging him to go faster, to be rougher.

"Tell me what you want Rebekah," Kol whispered, dipping his head down next to her ear.

Suddenly she flashed up, his fingers ripped from her core, and she was standing over him. Kol read her eyes and smirked. He stood and Rebekah wrapped her wet body around him. They reached the bed and she began to peel his water soaked clothes away from his body. Kol kissed her roughly, his hands dragging over her breasts.

"You're beautiful," he said, "I've wanted you for centuries."

His words sent a thrill through her as she climbed back onto the bed, grabbing him and dragging him with her. She forgot about how wrong it was, her promises to Klaus, she forgot all sense and reason as he kissed her. She thought about their days in the forest, long ago, before they were vampires, all the nights he had spent in her bed, their limbs wrapped together. This was what she had wanted all along. Skin on skin, his body claiming hers, because she had never felt like it belonged to anyone else in the first place. Throughout the centuries she had only been Kol's.

"Wait," she said breathlessly, pushing him back. Kol's mouth left hers and he looked into her eyes.

"Don't be scared," he whispered, "trust me."

Kol reached down and removed his pants. The last bit of clothing between them. She stared down at his manhood. She watched as Kol spread her legs with his hands, and grabbed himself, guiding his length into her. Rebekah gritted her teeth as the pain she had always heard about overtook her. But it was a strange pain, mixed with pleasure and excitement. Kol stilled for a moment inside of her, letting her adjust to him. Then he began to rock his hips slowly against her, pressing into her a bit further.

Rebekah gritted her teeth as the pain gave way to completely pleasure. Her fingers dug into his back as he increased his pace inside of her. Kol growled into her neck.

"Damn you feel so good," he said, sucking at her throat.

Rebekah felt a quickening in her stomach, her whole body tensed, and the released in an explosion. She grasped onto Kol, crying out his name as the most intense feeling of pleasure overtook her. A few moments later she felt him spill inside of her, collapsing forward onto her body, their chests heaving.

She felt herself float slowly back to Earth, relishing the feel of Kol's weight on top of her, her arms wrapped tight around him.

"I love you Kol," she smiled into his ear, "I love you."

* * *

><p>Rebekah wondered why she had waited so long for sex. She couldn't believe she had ever bothered denying Kol, when all this time…She giggled to herself as she got dressed the next morning. Remembering the second and third times they coupled, the last where she was on top.<p>

She hoped that it would become their new tradition, just like when the slept together as children. She fantasized about having Kol in her bed every night, making love to her body, worshipping her. He was hers and she was his. No one else would ever have to know.

But Klaus returned and Kol stayed away. He went back to ignoring her and mocking her. Rebekah couldn't help but feeling that now his cruel treatment was that much worse.

The night of Klaus's birthday soon came. It was that night that he was to be introduced to the doppelganger. Katarina was her name. Rebekah saw the girl before any of her brothers did. It was amazing. She looked exactly like Tatia in every way. Same raven colored hair, same dark eyes, and same coy smile. Rebekah hated her immediately. She sneered at the way Klaus and Elijah seemed to be falling all over her.

"Jealous of the doppelganger sister?" Kol said sneaking up behind her.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I don't see what the big deal is about her. Every man seems to be in love with her, but she's very common looking."

"On the contrary, she is very beautiful," Kol said watching Katerina from across the room, "but I much prefer yellow hair to brown."

Rebekah lifted her wine goblet to her lips, in effort to hide her smile. She turned from Kol and began to weave her way through the party guests, nodding her head at each of them like a gracious hostess. Kol followed behind her.

"We could have some fun with the girl," he teased.

Rebekah stopped and turned toward him. "What did you have in mind?"

"Just a nip here, a bite there, mar that pretty little face of hers and then compel her to forget the whole thing."

Rebekah glanced back at Katerina. Klaus had her cornered, charming her no doubt, making the poor girl believe that he had any interest other than killing her and using her blood to break a centuries old curse.

"I'm sure she will suffer enough," Rebekah said, "besides, Klaus would kill both of us if we touch his precious doppelganger."

"Well if torture and terror isn't an option tonight I guess I will have to find something else to entertain me."

Rebekah barely kept herself from screaming as Kol grabbed her arm and flashed them into the hallway, away from the view of the party. He pressed her up against the wall of the stairwell, his mouth immediately going for her throat.

Rebekah moaned at the way his lips felt against her skin. His hands travelled to her breasts, kneading them through her dress. It had been days since he had touched her.

"Kol," she whimpered, "someone might see."

"Who cares?" He said, flicking open the top few laces of her bodice and placing his lips at her cleavage.

"I do," she said fisting her hands in his hair.

He raised his head to look at her. "Do you?"

She shook her head and he grinned, going back to her chest. She didn't care. At this point, she really didn't.

* * *

><p>"Everything was perfect for a while," Rebekah told Caroline. "Nik was distracted by the doppelganger. As was Elijah. No one paid Kol or me any attention. A few servants stumbled upon us once, but they were easily dealt with."<p>

"What were the secrets that Kol knew? The ones he said would get him killed?"

"He knew the truth about our mother. How Nik had been the one to kill her. He saw the whole thing happen. That was why Nik was so surprised to see Kol alive. Kol was the one person that knew his secret then and he was afraid that we would all turn on him if we knew the truth. So he killed him. He pulled his heart clean out of his chest."

"But the only thing that works on originals are daggers and white oak stakes," Caroline said.

"Right, but we didn't know that then. I assume Klaus and Kol struck some sort of deal, but I never found out what is was."

"It all seems so complicated," Caroline frowned, "all the lies. All the secrecy."

Rebekah smirked. "Trust me. You have no idea."

* * *

><p>Rebekah and Kol lay there in together in his bed, in the afterglow of their love making. She smiled into his chest as he traced his fingers down her back. She loved him so much. Even if they had to stay hidden from the rest of the world, she didn't care. Everything was perfect, absolutely perfect.<p>

Out of nowhere, a terrible growl rang through the castle, breaking the serenity of the bedroom. They both sat up and looked at each other.

"Klaus," Rebekah breathed.

They dressed quickly and Rebekah ran downstairs to find her brother, Kol following behind.

"What's happened," she cried out when she saw him, afraid that something had gone wrong with the sacrifice. What if the witches had been lying and the ritual to set him free had actually been created to kill him?

"The doppelganger is gone," Klaus growled, "she found out about the sacrifice and had fled?"

Rebekah shook her head in disbelief. "Elijah?"

Rebekah knew that Elijah had come to fancy Katerina. While Klaus's feelings were only pretend, it was obvious that Elijah's had grown into something more. Especially when he began investigating ways in which to spare her life. But certainly he wouldn't betray their brother like that?

"He insists that he had no part in it," Klaus replied, "he is out searching for her. Kol, you will go out and assist him. It would be unwise to come back empty handed."

Kol nodded obediently and turned from the room, without another glance toward Rebekah.

She sat in the solar, with Klaus, awaiting Elijah and Kol's return. It shouldn't have been that difficult to find one stupid, human girl, yet they were gone for hours. She did her best to quell Klaus's temper, hoping that if they did come back empty handed, he wouldn't do anything rash.

But as dawn broke, Klaus's anger turned to defeat, as his chance at breaking the curse melted away.

"They will catch her," Rebekah said, running her hand gently over his hair, "and in a month's time there will be another full moon and you will try again."

Klaus looked up at Rebekah, his eyes sad and beaten. Rebekah tried her best to give him an encouraging smile.

"You're right," Klaus said, "but with Mikael so near. In another month…anything could happen."

"Shh," Rebekah soothed, "don't think about that now."

Just then, one of the vampires sent out in the search party entered the room. Klaus shot up from his chair and stepped toward the man.

"What news?"

"Katerina is dead. Turned into a vampire. She has fled with the help of Trevor and his companion Rose."

Klaus snarled. "Where are my brothers?"

The vampire man gulped and it was then she noticed the trace of compulsion about him. Before he even said it, Rebekah realized the worst.

"Elijah has gone milord."

In his rage, Klaus reached into the vampire's chest and extracted his heart, throwing the dripping organ into the fire. It burst into a cascade of angry white sparks.

Rebekah flinched. She felt the tears welling in her eyes begin to fall onto her cheeks. She couldn't help but feel that this was the end.

Rebekah spent most of the day with Klaus. Trying her best to comfort him, enduring every hateful word he spewed in her direction. After the sun had set, she realized there was no comfort to be found for him, and she retired to her room. Exhausted, she collapsed on her bed in a sea of tears. Crying for Klaus and his anger, for Elijah and his desertion, and Kol…for whatever had or would become of him.

Suddenly she felt a presence in her room and she whipped around. Kol was standing there next to her window. Relief flooded through her and she ran to him, throwing herself into his arms.

"Kol I was so worried!" She cried, "What happened?"

"Katerina has fled and Elijah has decided to go after her. I'm going too."

"Good," Rebekah sobbed, clutching at his shirt, "you can bring her back and Klaus can destroy her for what she has done. I'd like to rip her head off her body myself."

Kol solemnly shook his head and Rebekah stared up at him in confusion. "No," he said, "Elijah has other plans."

Rebekah felt the blood drain from her body as she realized what Kol was saying. He wasn't telling her that Elijah was going after the doppelganger to bring her back to Klaus to be punished. Elijah was leaving them. And Kol was going with him.

"No," she begged, "no. Please."

"Elijah has been more of a brother to me than Klaus ever pretended. He raised me. I won't desert him to stay by Klaus's side out of fear. I'm tired of being manipulated and controlled."

Rebekah was sobbing, "Please. What about me? Don't leave me."

Kol grabbed her shoulders. "Come with us. Don't stay here. Klaus will only use you. He doesn't care about you. We could be free."

"I can't," she sniffed, "I can't leave him."

Rebekah had seen the way that Klaus had reacted to the events of the day, to finding out that all hope for breaking the curse was lost. He would never survive on his own. He needed her. Maybe he was being punishing in his grief now, but she knew he needed her.

Kol fingers dug into her roughly, he shook her. "Rebekah you are mine. You must come."

"No!" She cried out, her face red and the tears flowing freely. "I can't!"

Kol glared at her. "So be it. You'll regret this." He flung her away and jumped out the window, disappearing into the night.

Rebekah could no longer hold herself together. She cried out and collapsed to the floor.

* * *

><p>A few days later, the castle fell under attack. Kol had betrayed them to Mikael. Somehow, Rebekah managed to fight through the haze of grief and depression and fight for her life. She and Klaus escaped together, not before he managed to dagger Finn and hide his body away from Mikael.<p>

"I don't wish to kill any of our family," Klaus said, "but I'll protect us in the best way I know how."

It was his explanation for the daggers, something he had discovered and kept from his siblings during their travels. Another one of Klaus's secrets.

"We need to keep a low profile from now on," Klaus told her as they continued to run from Mikael.

He was still angry about the doppelganger and his brother's betrayal. They both were, but at least he had stopped taking his anger out on her. Instead they headed to Bulgaria to pay Katerina's village a little visit.

By the time they were finished, the small town rained blood, and Rebekah thoroughly enjoyed taking out all of her hurt and grief on this unsuspecting clan of innocent humans.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Good? Bad? Reviews are oxygen!<strong>

**follow me on tumblr at Hybridlovelies **

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! After months and months I'm finally here with an update. Promised I wouldn't let this one go!**

**Ok just to catch you all up, Rebekah is telling this story to Caroline (see the A/N in chapter 1 for that explanation).**

**The last chapter took place in 1492, around the time of Katerina and the failed doppelganger sacrifice. Elijah made the decision to part ways from Klaus and Kol decided to go with him making Rebekah choose between himself and Klaus. She ultimately chose to stay with Klaus and as an act of revenge, Kol betrayed their location to Mikael. **

**Now we fast forward a few hundred years to 1864. Get ready to see some familiar faces :)**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Kol just left you," Caroline said, "and put you in danger like that."<p>

"You don't know Kol," Rebekah said, "he's vindictive and impulsive. A bad combination."

"I just couldn't imagine if—if Klaus ever—" Caroline looked down at her hands.

She could see the insecurity and inner turmoil warring with Caroline. Nik and Caroline's relationship had had a rocky start to say the least. He had left her once before and she knew Caroline was always nervous that he might do it again. Rebekah understood.

Rebekah looked over at her. "Nik would never do that. Not to you."

She couldn't help but feel jealous of Caroline right at that moment. Caroline and Nik would get to be together for all eternity. She knew her brother worshipped the girl and would never leave her or let anything bad happen to her. Rebekah had never felt that from anyone. She had especially never felt that from her brother. There were times when she felt like nothing more than one of Nik's soldiers, simply there for him to order around and do his bidding.

* * *

><p>"Rebekah darling, I need you to travel South," Klaus said over breakfast one morning.<p>

"You _must_ be daft," she answered, taking a delicate sip of her coffee. "There is a war happening down there, in case you hadn't heard."

"You'll be fine in Virginia," he retorted, "Mystic Falls."

Rebekah looked up at him. "I don't want to go there."

Rebekah knew exactly what was in Mystic Falls, Virginia. It was home. Their original home, when they first came to this continent. Long before Columbus sailed in search of the West Indies and America became America. Before the colonies and the Revolutionary war and the Constitution were ever thought of, their family had lived in the place now known as Mystic Falls.

"Sounds boring," Rebekah said, "I'd rather stay in Boston. I can't stand those Southerners. I wager when the war ends, they'll be a completely separate country from the Northern states."

"Well you don't have much of choice," Klaus said, "I need you to go down there and do some investigating for me."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. Her brother could be so dramatic. "What is it this time Nik?"

Nik was what she called him now. She had bestowed the nickname upon him around fifty years ago, when Klaus simply became too old fashioned for him to be called. He introduced himself as Nik to the humans, but in the vampire world he would always be Klaus.

"I've heard some interesting reports on a woman called Katherine Pierce," he explained, "or perhaps you would know her better as Katerina Petrova."

Rebekah's eyes widened. "You've found her?"

Klaus nodded. "She changed her name and is currently residing in Virginia. At some boarding house. I need you to go down there and make sure it's her and that there aren't any other…tails following her."

Rebekah knew what Klaus meant by "tails". He meant Elijah. They had not seen their brother in hundreds of years. But they had definitely heard about him. Just as they knew that he heard things about them. Rebekah wondered what had become of Elijah's relationship with Katerina. Or Katherine, as she was now being called.

"I need you to stay out of sight as much as possible, if she sees you, Katerina will run."

"If she runs, I'll tear her heart out myself before she even makes it a mile," Rebekah sneered. She hated Katerina more than anyone else on the planet. It was her fault that her family was torn apart and Klaus was miserable and Kol had left her alone to deal with it all. She flinched inwardly at the thought of Kol's name.

Klaus smirked. "I appreciate your bloodlust sister, but I would like that task to be kept for myself."

That afternoon, Rebekah began packing her trunks and the next morning she was off to Virginia.

* * *

><p>Rebekah was staying with the Forbes, just outside of Mystic Falls. It was easy enough to compel William Forbes and his wife into believing that she was a cousin who came for a visit. She couldn't stay at the Salvatore Boarding house, because that was where Katherine was staying. It was a pity. After just a few days in town, she heard that the Salvatore brothers were two of the most handsome, charming, and eligible men in the south. She could have had some fun with them.<p>

Rebekah had yet to make her way to Katherine. So far, she had kept herself out of sight. She wasn't sure how she would get to the Salvatore house to check out the situation, but she would find a way. Rebekah had become quite good at espionage over the years.

She strolled through the town square, her white parasol held up high, blocking the sun from her delicate skin. Her the skirt of her blue walking gown swept along the orange dust of the road as horses clicked by and strangers nodded a polite good morning as she passed. The quiet town was in an uproar over preparations for the Founder's Day Ball. Rebekah smirked. She was the only _real_ founder in this stupid little town. The ball should be to honor her.

"Good morning Miss Mikaelson," a man tipped his hat to her. She gave him a slight curtsey.

"Good morning Mr. Gilbert," she replied with a sugary smile.

"Miss Mikaelson, if you'll allow me to introduce my friend. Giuseppe Salvatore, he runs the boarding house on the other side of town."

Rebekah extended her hand to him and he shook it lightly. "Pleased to meet you Miss Mikaselon."

"Charmed," she replied, "and please, call me Rebekah."

"Rebekah is from Boston, staying with her cousins, the Forbes'."

"I didn't know that William Forbes had any cousins in Boston."

"Oh my family isn't originally from Boston, we came over from London," Rebekah explained. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "Mr. Salvatore, I've heard wonderful things about your home, but I regret I have only been in town a few days and have not had the chance to see for myself." Her pupils dilated as she compelled herself an invitation into his home.

"Well Miss Rebekah, you feel free to drop in any time you'd like. Both of my sons are home from the war. I'm sure they would enjoy your company."

With that the two men tipped their hats and continued down the street. Rebekah frowned. That was odd. Her compulsion didn't work on him.

"He must be on vervain," she mused. Strange. Perhaps some of these small townsfolk were aware of things that would get them into trouble. She would have to look into that.

Rebekah continued her stroll around town before meeting Mrs. Forbes again and taking the carriage back to their home.

"Did you have a nice time in town dear?" Mrs. Forbes asked her as the carriage bounced along down the road.

"Yes. I met Giuseppe Salvatore." Rebekah answered.

"Oh how wonderful. Such a gorgeous home. Pity about his wife. But he has the two most delightful sons. If I had a daughter I-"

"Please stop talking," Rebekah ordered and the older woman clamped up. Rebekah laid her head in her hand and stared out of the carriage as the countryside passed by them. She sighed. She detested small towns. She knew Nik would be writing to her soon, to find out what she knew and at that moment she knew nothing. She didn't even hear anything about Katherine Pierce. Apparently she was as good at staying out of the gossip vine as Rebekah was.

"Hold on a second," she said sitting up straight, "when is the founder's ball again?"

The question was address to Mrs. Forbes, whose eyes were glazed over from compulsion. Rebekah let out an exasperated sigh. "You can speak."

"The day after tomorrow."

Rebekah sat back and smiled. She knew the whole town would be there, and it would be easy enough to keep a low profile at a ball that large. Finally she would be able to see the mysterious Katherine Pierce.

* * *

><p>The day of the founder's ball arrived. Rebekah had received a letter from Nik, demanding to know what was taking her so long. His rough scribbled handwriting added to the sense of impatience of his words. She would write to him tomorrow, when she would have news to report. For now, she enjoyed getting ready for the ball.<p>

Sometimes she enjoyed being away from Nik. She liked her freedom from time to time. He could be so controlling and overbearing. He was paranoid of the dangers that still lurked around the world. He always worried about Mikael or Elijah, while obsessing over this thing and that. Their life was a life on the run. Rebekah wondered sometimes if the running would ever end. She wondered if they would ever be able to live a normal life, together, as a family. It was things like the Founder's ball, that she pretended to hate, but loved in secret. The human traditions offered her a chance to forget the tragedy of her existence and be happy for a few brief moments.

Most of the people in Mystic Falls were cheap and tacky by Rebekah's standards, she had no doubt that she would be the most stylish girl there. She curled her hair and pinned it back so that it cascaded down her shoulders. Her gown was green, her best color, and off the shoulder. Quite scandalous, but fashionable. The sleeves were ruffled and the skirt was hand embroidered with and elaborate swirl pattern.

Nik was a negligent brother sometimes, but he did buy her the best gifts to make up for it.

She arrived at the ball in the Forbes' carriage. Giuseppe and some of the other founders were standing near the entrance, greeting the townsfolk as they arrived. Rebekah flipped out her silk hand fan, bringing it up to hide her face. She could play it off as being coy as her eyes scanned the guests.

"Miss Mikaelson, wonderful to see you again," Giuseppe Salvatore greeted her. She extended her lace-gloved hand to him.

"Indeed, Mr. Salvatore," she returned, her eyes still flicking around. She thought for a moment, about inquiring after his rumored boarder, which would certainly make things easier. But then again it also might somehow get back to Katerina that someone was asking about her and put her on alert. Damn! She thought. Why couldn't things just be simple?

"I'm not sure where my younger son is at the moment, but this is my eldest, Damon," Mr. Salvatore gestured to the striking young man to his left.

Damon was handsome, with a sweet smile, and well formed manners. Rebekah offered him her hand and he took it, placing a polite kiss on the top of her knuckles.

"Rebekah Mikaelson," she introduced, "the confederacy did us all such a favor, letting the handsome men have a break from the war to come home and celebrate."

She couldn't help flirting. Damon was very handsome, and she hadn't had any male entertainment in quite some time. It was a rather hard thing to accomplish with Nik scaring off any of her potential suitors. Perhaps she would have a little dalliance with the elder Salvatore brother before she left Mystic Falls.

A hint of red spread across Damon's cheeks, making his crystal eyes that much bluer. Giuseppe clapped his son on the back.

"Unfortunately, Damon won't be returning to the army," he explained, "couldn't fall in line and behave like a soldier."

Damon frowned and Rebekah sensed the tension between father and son. In that moment, Giuseppe reminded her of Mikael. That was all it took for her to feel nothing but bitterness toward the man. She knew nothing of Damon and whether or not he was as dishonorable as his father was suggesting, but she recognized the disdain and heartbreak on Damon's face all too well.

"It's quite alright Mr. Salvatore," Rebekah purred, "I've never much appreciated men who 'fall in line', as you say."

With a haughty smirk, she twisted around and left the old man to ponder her statement, his mouth hanging open at her vulgar remark. Rebekah made her way around the rooms, keeping to the walls, and keeping her dance card free. She couldn't dance. It would bring too much attention to her. But she anxiously waited for the dancing to begin. She was sure she would have a glimpse of the supposed doppelganger then.

She rounded a corner into the next room, turning around too fast, and bumped into someone. Suddenly she felt cold liquid spill down her chest, and looked up to see Damon Salvatore, an empty glass in his hand.

"Miss Mikaelson," Damon said, "I'm very sorry."

"Not at all," she said trying to keep the drama toned down, "my fault entirely. I was looking where I was going."

"Here, let me help you," he said, taking her arm and leading her through the crowd. He took her to a side room, where the servants had been keeping their napkins and other supplies for the party and handed her a few pieces of cloth to wipe her dress.

"I hope it isn't ruined," he said as he watched her clean herself up.

"Well, it isn't like it's my favorite or anything," she quipped. Her eyes flicked up and she did a double take. Damon was staring freely at her soaked chest. She smirked. He may seem sweet and polite, but she could tell there was a mischievous and wicked man on the inside, daring to be let loose.

"I meant to mention to you earlier," Damon said, "I met your brother."

Rebekah gave him a queer look. "My brother?"

"Yes," Damon said, "he was in town the other day. Apparently he knows one of our guests at the boarding house, but now that I think about it, I can't remember who it was that he was asking about."

"I'm sorry Mr. Salvatore, but I have more than one brother, you'll have to be more specific," she said. She held her breath waiting for his response. When he gave her the name, it was even worse than she had thought.

"Kol," Damon replied, "that is your brother correct? Kol Mikaelson?"

Rebekah gulped, her face going pale. She felt her head nodding up and down.

"Is he attending tonight?"

Damon smirked. "Wouldn't you know?"

Rebekah lashed out and gripped Damon around the throat. Backing him against the wall. She bared her fangs at him.

"I don't have time for you flirtatious games," she hissed.

"You're like her," Damon struggled to speak, "one of them."

"One of who?"

"Vampire," Damon spat.

It had to be Katerina. How else would Damon know of vampires? Rebekah reached up with her other hand and pushed down at Damon's cravat. The pure white skin of his neck was marred with pink and purple bruises. Bite marks. This human pet already had an owner. Rebekah smirked. Well if he was a pet then it meant that he wasn't on vervain, like his father.

He could be compelled.

Rebekah smiled; glad something was finally going her way. Her eyes widened and her voice dropped into a sweet whisper.

"Tell me everything you know about Katherine Pierce."

* * *

><p>"Please tell me you didn't do anything bad to my ancestors," Caroline frowned.<p>

Rebekah shrugged. "You're here now, aren't you?"

Caroline just rolled her eyes in response. "So you actually knew Damon back in 1864?"

"Yes. But after we talked, I compelled him to forget me. Even turning vampire didn't make him remember his being compelled. Another perk of being an original vampire."

"Did you meet Stefan then too?"

Rebekah sighed. "No. I saw him, from a far, but I didn't really notice him. Not in 1864. All I saw was Katherine."

* * *

><p>Rebekah recalled the moment she had seen the evil, doppelganger bitch. The room turned red and everything went out of focus except for one brunette vampire in the center of it all. The damn girl had the audacity to look happy, dancing with her human beau, while Rebekah and her family did nothing but suffer for the last 400 years because of this woman's continued existence. Rebekah couldn't be there anymore. Seeing her. She had to get out.<p>

More importantly, she had to get out before she was discovered. By Kol. Did he already know she was there? Had he seen her? There could be only one reason Kol was in Mystic Falls. It would be the same reason she was there. For Katerina. But why would Kol be there for the doppelganger? What use was she to him? Klaus wanted her for revenge. Why would Kol care?

Rebekah realized that she couldn't leave Mystic Falls just yet. She would have to keep a vigilant eye on Katerina and find out what Kol was up to. Nik would have to come to Virginia. That's all there was to it. She would send him a telegram to join her immediately. He would come, if he knew Kol was there, she knew he would.

Rebekah made a hasty exit, slipping out of the party through the back, so she wouldn't alert anyone. She would go back to the Forbes and stay there until she heard from Nik. Her feet padded down the white steps of the town hall and hit the dirt with a quite thump.

"Running off so soon," Rebekah heard someone call to her. She stopped and turned. There he was, in a black suit, neck hidden by a white cravat. His hair was shorter, parted to the side and curling around his face. He looked handsome and devilish as ever. "I thought we might at least share a dance first."

"Kol," Rebekah said.

He was in front of her in an instant. His hands reached toward her but she slapped him away viciously.

"Don't touch me," she sneered.

"It's been centuries," he begged.

"That is your own fault. You betrayed us. You left us. You left _me_!"

She backed away from him, so that he wouldn't see the tears shining in her eyes. She promised herself, if she ever saw him again, she would cry. She had already cried enough tears over him to last more than a hundred lifetimes.

"_You_ betrayed _me_," Kol repeated. His voice was bitter. "But I forgave you long ago."

"I'll never forgive you."

Kol chuckled, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "You are here alone. Have you finally realized the mistake you've made sister?"

Rebekah knew what mistake he was referring to, but he was wrong. Choosing Klaus hadn't been a mistake. It had been the smartest decision she had made.

"Nik takes care of me," Rebekah defended, "he's never left me. I cannot say the same for you."

Kol scoffed. "So he didn't send you here to investigate the whereabouts of Katerina?" She tried to keep her face neutral, but there was no point. He knew. "Well I can tell you something I know that you don't."

"Oh," Rebekah said, "and what is that?"

Kol stepped toward her again, his mouth twisting up into a knowing grin. Rebekah let him come closer. She could smell the faint smell of cologne on his lapels, mixed with a wood smell that reminded her of days long forgotten. She inhaled him for a moment, trying to remember the simple times, before all the pain. But it didn't make the pain go away, so she held onto instead, to remind herself that Kol did not care about her. He only cared about himself.

"While you and Nik have been seeking revenge, Elijah has been pursuing other possibilities," Kol said, drawing out whatever secret he had that was waiting to be revealed.

"And what are these possibilities you speak of?"

"Another doppelganger," Kol revealed. "Yes it seems that sweet, innocent Katerina had a child before she ventured to us in England."

Rebekah gasped. "But that would mean…"

"The bloodline isn't dead. A new doppelganger will be born."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry after the long wait there wasn't more of a RebekahKol reunion. But there will be more with them next time!**

**And I promise not to wait so long in between updates :)**

**Review! Let me know you guys are still reading this!**

**follow me on tumblr at Hybridlovelies**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello faithful Rebekol readers! I come with an update! Yay! You can thank the very special Rebekol fans on tumblr for constantly nagging me to continue this story and also my lovely friend and fellow shipper SeleneD aka Prettylittlewerewolf on Tumblr for inspiring me to continue. Also if you haven't, you should go read her Rebekol fic _Ad Astra_, cause it is GREAT!**

**Ok just to catch you up, Rebekah is still in 1864 in this point of her story. She's just attended the Founders' Ball in Mystic Falls (a little cameo made by Damon) and came face to face with Kol for the first time in centuries. Kol revealed to her that he and Elijah discovered Katerina's secret child, which Rebekah and Klaus had never known about before.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Caroline was trying to wrap her head around everything. She knew the end of the story already. Kol wasn't around in the present, but he wasn't dead. Klaus had him stored in a coffin somewhere until Stefan stole them to get back at him for everything he had done in the past few years.<p>

"So that's how Klaus found out about the new doppelganger line," Caroline said.

Rebekah nodded. "I wrote to him immediately and compelled one of the vampires in the town to take it straight to my brother. I knew a vampire messenger would have a better chance if Kol tried to interfere."

* * *

><p>Days had passed since the Founder's ball and she heard nothing of Kol. But she could feel him, lurking in the shadows, always watching. At night she would lay awake in bed, until her candles burned low, staring up at the ceiling unable to shut off her mind. She couldn't sleep knowing that he was around. She hoped Nik would hurry to Virginia and end this madness. But at the same time, she wanted him to stay away. She knew that the moment he killed Katherine, he would turn his attentions to Kol. Images came to mind of Nik towering over Kol's burning corpse; she winced.<p>

Damn her heart.

She loved and hated Kol in equal measure, but no part of her wanted him dead.

The one thing still bothering her was the reason why Kol had even told her in the first place. Was it a trap for Klaus? Was Elijah nearby waiting to kill him?

Rebekah needed answers and since she was no closer to sleep than she had been two hours ago, she decided to go get them. She threw back her covers and went to her wardrobe, pulling out a pair of men's trousers and a loose cream shirt. It was her only wardrobe option since she had no way to lace a gown herself. There wasn't time to compel one of the servants to help her and be quiet about it. Plaiting her hair into a simple braid, she opened the window and jumped down to the ground floor, landing on her feet like a cat.

She wasn't sure where Kol was staying, but she had a few guesses. Since he was never seen around town, she assumed it was outside of Mystic Falls. Far away to stay out of the town gossip, but close enough to be nearby in case anything important occurred. She ran to the outskirts of town, the night wind blowing around her as she ran, messing her braid and causing curly strands to break free.

There was a rather large, old mansion just on the edge of Mystic Falls. Rebekah recalled passing it on her way into town, Mrs. Forbes telling her about the people that lived there.

"Tragic family," the woman had said, "four sons and a daughter. His wife died in childbirth. They keep to themselves. Never coming to town or any of the social events. No one would notice for weeks if something happened to them."

The statement, while made in jest, turned out to be very true. Rebekah saw the bodies as soon as she walked through the door, artfully arranged in the sitting room as if they were statues mimicking a sweet picture of simple southern country life. Papa with his pipe by the fire, the boys settled around their diversions, the little girl set about her sewing. It was perfectly normal except for their sunken faces, eroded by decay, and the blood that coated the room. Rebekah knew their deaths hadn't been swift or easy.

"I kept them around for a day or two but they were really quite boring," Kol said behind her, his footsteps cracking on broken glass that still lined the hall. Yes, there had been quite the struggle when her brother arrived. Rebekah could see the fight the family had put up in the broken vases, the cracked mirrors, and the haphazard frames that lined the walls.

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor," Rebekah said, turning her back on the whole hideous scene to face Kol. His eyebrows twitched up and down, showing his sense of pride over the kill.

"Come," he said, gesturing up the stairs. Rebekah followed him, her hand trailing along the wooden bannister.

At the end of the hallway, she could see light coming from one of the rooms, where the rest of the house was shrouded in darkness. Kol led her into the bedroom, a large canopy bed with messy sheets filled most of the space. Inside, there were a dozen or so candles burning, a little dark girl hovered in the corner, alive but her eyes unseeing.

"This is Ruby," Kol said, "she's been my eyes and ears in this stupid little town. Goes about my business completely unnoticed. It's very nice to be able to take advantage of the southern prejudices. She's told me all about the comings and going at the Salvatore boarding house, the planning of the Founder's day ball, and," he added with a sly smile, "the beautiful blonde cousin staying with the Forbes."

He stepped toward her then, brushing his hand against her cheek, his eyes trailing down her body. "You look quite fetching in trousers."

Rebekah stepped away from him, unable to bare being that close to him. She stood near the small vanity by the open window, the curtains billowing in the wind. Her hands trailed absently over the silver brushes and combs that lay atop the table. Kol turned to Ruby and instructed her to go downstairs. When he finished speaking, she felt Kol approach her again, tugging on her braid playfully like they used to do when they were kids.

"I assume you've written to our brother already to inform him of what I told you," Kol said.

Rebekah faced him, her expression scrutinizing. "Why did you tell me? You knew I would just tell Nik."

Kol shrugged. "To earn your trust."

"I don't believe you. And I don't trust you."

Kol snickered. "I believe our brother has passed on some of his paranoia to you."

Rebekah stuck out her chin. "It keeps us alive."

"Yes," Kol mused, "you keep saying that. But tell me my darling, are you really living?" He flashed in front of her and she gasped as he walked her back against the wall. "You and our dear brother have spent centuries running, but you haven't truly lived." He leaned in and brushed his nose along her jawline, inhaling her scent. Rebekah gulped, her body a traitor, falling prey to his nearness. Her knees weakened as he placed a single, thick kiss against her throat.

"Kol please—" But she was cut off as Kol grabbed her and tossed her onto the bed. Rebekah tried to speak again but his kiss crushed her words, his hands grabbing at her shirt and tearing it apart, baring her breasts to the open air. He stopped, hovering over her, his dark eyes raking over her half naked form. Kol leaned down pushing the fabric of her shirt further aside and drawing a trail of kisses across her chest.

"You still have the most perfect breasts, I have ever seen," he said punctuating each word with a moist kiss. His tongue flicked out over one taut nipple, swirling around, and eliciting a moan from Rebekah.

"And just how many breasts have you seen," she asked grabbing the sides of his face and forcing him to look up at her. He grinned, that wolf's grin that sometimes made her wonder if _he_ was the werewolf bastard and not Nik. It was the grin that had gotten him out of anything when they were children. The angelic expression on the devil's face.

"It's been a long time sister dear," he moving his face toward hers again, "I have seen a great many things." His lips brushed against hers as his hand slid down her stomach, slipping under the waistband of her breeches and cupping her sex. Kol slid a single finger into her wet heat and Rebekah arched into the touch, biting her lip as he began to stroke her inner walls.

"You are not the only one who has _seen_ things, brother." Rebekah snapped, her voice husky with need. Kol pinched down roughly on her clit, causing her to cry out at the sharp sensation of pleasure/pain, a rough chuckle leaving his throat.

"Oh sister, you _will_ pay for that."

* * *

><p>Rebekah awoke to the sound of birds at the open window. A white sheet covered her naked body. She ran her hands over herself, feeling the delightful power that came after a good roll in the sheets. Yet she knew that in all of the lovers she had kept, none had made her feel like Kol had. Yes, she had fallen to the temptation. But what a sweet temptation it was. It was an old sin; she knew it. If there was a hell waiting for her, she would suffer its fires for loving her brother the way she did. In her mind, if it was a sin already committed, what was the harm in repeating it over and over again?<p>

_In fact…_she thought, rolling over to reach out for him on the other side of the bed. But she felt nothing. Her eyes snapped open and saw that he indeed was not there. A pout formed on her lips and she sat up, clutching the sheets to her chest.

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings; The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head**." Kol was leaning against the doorway, wearing nothing but a pair of brown trousers, loose suspenders fastened to the waist that dangled down his legs. A warm smile stretched across his face.

"What are you nattering on about?" Rebekah snapped, sweeping her hair over her shoulder in effort to seem unaffected by his absence.

"Nothing," he said coming to sit next to her on the bed, "you look well ravished."

Rebekah scoffed. "No need to be so self-congratulatory brother."

"On the contrary sister," he said planting a kiss on her shoulder. "I must say you've changed. I quite like it."

"You are exactly the same," Rebekah said pushing him away, "arrogant, flippant, conceited…" she threw back the sheet and hopped out of bed bending down to fetch her pants. But Kol was behind her in a flash, his hands holding her back against him; she could feeling his hardness through his pants pressing at her backside and she fought the urge to moan. A moment ago she wanted this, wanted him again, but now she was angry and refused to give in.

"Why must you always pretend like you don't care?" Kol whispered into her ear. Rebekah turned in his grasp and looked him straight in the eye, pinning him with her blue gaze.

"Why must you?"

The cocky smile dropped from his face and he was silent. The silence hurt Rebekah more than anything. She wished for him to contradict her. Quickly she turned and continued gathering her things, hoping her morning absence at the Forbes' wouldn't be noticed before she had a chance to do anything about it.

"Of course I care Rebekah," Kol pleaded, "listen to me."

"I'm tired of listening."

"How can you be tired if you haven't even listened to a word I've said?" Kol laughed. Rebekah let out an irritated groan.

"Everything is joke to you," she said stalking to the door.

"Rebekah _you_ are the one who chose Niklaus over me. You are the one who broke _my_ heart." At this she turned back toward him, cutting him with an icy glare.

"Chose him over you? You left me with no choice. You left me! I have loved you for centuries and all I have found from that love is pain. Pain and torture and regret and you know the worst of it? The glaring fact that even if we had remained together it could never be. You are my brother. You are my blood."

Kol rolled his eyes. "I thought we were past all of this. Rebekah we are vampires. The rules do not apply to us."

"I—"

"Sir," Ruby interrupted them, hovering the doorway, her eyes glowing with fear.

"What is it?" Kol snapped.

"Fire last night, the Fell Church."

"So? I don't give a damn about a church fire."

"This one you will," the little dark girl nodded, "all vampires in the fire."

Rebekah's brow furrowed as Kol crossed over to the girl and shook her shoulders. "All vampires?"

"Yessir," she said.

"And what about the special one? The one I told you to watch out for."

"Miss Pierce," she said her wide eyes flicking to Rebekah, "her too. They all dead."

* * *

><p>"Poor Ruby," Caroline said in sympathy.<p>

Rebekah told her how Kol had killed the small girl in anger, twisting her neck, after she delivered her bad news. Kol didn't believe in the phrase don't kill the messenger. Rebekah remembered thinking that she would soon meet a similar fate once she delivered the news to Klaus.

Katerina Petrova was dead.

At the hands of humans, no less. Klaus would be enraged; disappointed in the lost opportunity to end her life himself. To torture her and prolong her suffering, before ending her existence once and for all.

Caroline knew about the fire from stories she had heard from Elena and Stefan. The fire when Katherine had faked her own death and fled Mystic Falls, leaving the ruined hearts of the newly turned Salvatore brothers in her wake.

"I found out later that Katherine had become aware of my snooping and of how close we were getting. She faked her death to throw us off her trail," Rebekah explained.

"How did you and Kol not get trapped with all the rest?" Caroline asked.

"Because," Rebekah replied, "we were far out of town when the council made their move. But after that, I knew I had worn out my welcome in Mystic Falls."

* * *

><p>Rebekah thought about running back to the Forbes' house, but decided it wasn't worth the effort. They were on the town council, if there was any chance they thought she might be a vampire it would complicate her escape. Instead she would go back to Boston straight away. Back to Klaus to deliver the news.<p>

"You cannot go back to him," Kol said, "its over. Katerina is dead."

"I have to," Rebekah replied, running down the stairs, "I have to tell him about—" The letter. She remembered it. Nik no doubt would have received it by then. He would be in Mystic Falls soon, if he hadn't already arrived.

"You mean this?"

Rebekah stopped just as she reached the door and turned. Kol stood at the foot of the stairs, waving an envelope in his hand. It was her letter to Nik.

"Sorry darling," Kol said, "I couldn't let you go spilling my secret."

She didn't even have the energy to be angry. It was always a possibility that Kol would prevent her news from reaching Boston. But now she could possibly work this to her advantage.

"It's fortunate then," Rebekah said, "no doubt if Nik had received that letter he would already be in Mystic Falls and I would be watching him knock out your teeth."

Kol laughed. "Quite fortunate then."

Rebekah hovered by the door, her brain trying to catch up with the plan quickly forming in her head. It was a risk. It may not even work. She had never been good at deception, like her brothers, she had always worn her heart on her sleeve. Nik said that was her weakness.

"Nik will destroy me when he finds out," Rebekah said.

"Destroy no. Perhaps lock you in a box as he did with Finn," Kol cupped her cheek, "I won't let that happen."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I never plan," Kol said, "we won't plan, we'll just go. Together."

Rebekah scoffed. "Where?"

"Wherever we want. We can be whomever we want. Live our own lives."

"What about Elijah?"

"Elijah can handle his own revenge," Kol placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "come with me. We can be together like we always wanted. Without any worries. We won't even have to be brother and sister."

The idea of not being Kol's sister stung. It was ironic. It was the one undeniable fact of their lives that truly kept them from being happy in love, but it was the one thing that tied them together for all eternity. Lovers could leave. Lovers could fall out of love. But family, that was forever.

"But Nik…he'll come after us."

Kol kissed her again to silence her worries. "He'll think you suffered the same fate as the rest of the Mystic Falls vampires. Elijah will think the same of me. We'll be free."

The hopeful smile that danced upon his face tugged at her heart. This was the Kol she loved. The stripped down, unpretentious boy that she had grown up with. The one that was playful and hopeful and untainted by the hardships of their existence as vampires. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to that smile that she loved.

"I'll need to fetch my things," Rebekah said, "wait for me here? I should be gone no more than an hour or two."

"I shall wait all day," Kol said with a smile, kissing her again.

Rebekah separated herself from him and made for the door, her hand lingering at the knob as she pulled it open. She turned back to see him still looking at her.

"Tell me you love me," Rebekah said, Kol threw her a confused look, "I need to hear it, just once."

"You know that I do," he replied, offering her an easy smile.

Rebekah returned his smile and stepped through the door, shutting it behind her. With a deep breath, she took off running through the woods. In the direction of town. There was much to be done and little time to do it. Tears streamed down her face as she ran. Kol's final words to her told her she was doing the right thing.

* * *

><p>"I left him," Rebekah said, "his idea about letting Nik and Elijah think we had died with the rest of the Mystic Falls vampires had given me a solid idea for escaping."<p>

"You let him think you died with them?" Caroline asked, watching Rebekah nod. "How?"

"I compelled a few of the townspeople, started rumors, so that I knew it would get back to Kol. The rumor spread that I was caught on my way back into town, my body thrown in with the rest of the vampires and trapped there. I couldn't let him follow me back to Boston. To find both Nik and myself. I did it for his own good. If Nik saw him, he would dagger him or worse."

"I bet Klaus was mad when he heard about Katherine." Even Caroline knew how much Klaus hated her. He had long since given up on killing her, having acquiesced that it was fortunate she did not die sooner, since her existence led to Caroline becoming a vampire herself.

"He was furious," Rebekah said, "but he's fury was diminished when I told him about the doppelganger's child. His obsession with breaking the curse reignited and we were on the run again. We went back to Europe, to Bulgaria to find out about Katerina's bastard daughter. Klaus consulted with witches and did everything in his power to track her lineage. Most told him that it was simply a waiting game, until the next doppelganger appeared. In 1915 we came back to the States and in 1920. Klaus decided to settle down in Chicago." Rebekah sighed, memories of the jazz age coming forward in her mind.

"What was that look," Caroline asked.

"What look?"

The younger blonde rolled her eyes, "that wistful smile look. The one I've only seen you get when you watch sad romantic movies."

"I do not have that look," Rebekah protested.

"Yes you do," Caroline said, "now tell me why did you make that look when you mentioned Chicago. What happened there?"

Rebekah's mouth twisted, trying to hold back the smile that Caroline accused her of. There wasn't anything about Chicago to smile about. Well, not much anyways.

"Chicago," Rebekah said, "is where I met someone very important. I believe you may know him."

Caroline cocked her head. "Who?"

"Chicago is when I met Stefan Salvatore."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! Now we are getting to the part of the story that I've been very excited to write all along. I'm sure you all can imagine what drama will unfold now that Stefan will be in the picture.**

**Also the little ** asterisked quote up there is from Romeo and Juliet :) Another tale of two tragic lovers.**

**Well kids, let me know your thoughts and feels.**

**Follow me on tumblr at Hybridlovelies **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there Rebekol lovers! Finally an update.**

**Just a couple recaps since it's been forever and I'm sure we all forget things with belated updates (shame on me I know).**

**One) Rebekah is telling this story to Caroline, who is with Klaus (this fic takes place within the 'universe' I created for my Klaroline fic The Perfect Unplanned).**

**Two) That said, in the "present" we are back in season 3 around the time Stefan had stolen the coffins after homecoming.**

**Three) Last chapter...Rebekah devised a plan so that Kol would think she perished in the fire in Mystic Falls in 1864. She wanted him to believe her dead so that way he would be safe from Klaus.**

**Okay I think I hit the important bits.**

**This is dedicated to Sintiya. Who keeps me motivated to write Rebekol. Also to my follower known as FireHeart...who messages me and bugs me for updates :)**

* * *

><p>"Stefan."<p>

A score of emotions crossed Caroline's face at the mention of his name. Rebekah could see curiosity, fondness, worry, and sadness. It was easy to guess what each one meant. Stefan's fate was still up in the air, after stealing the coffins that contained their daggered family members. Klaus had been chasing after the younger Salvatore for almost two months, trying to find him and get his family back. No matter what, Stefan was hell bent on revenge against Klaus for the sins he had committed against them in Mystic Falls.

She thought back to the moment she had seen him again in the warehouse. It had been over eighty years for him, but it felt like only eighty seconds to her. Vampires didn't age, but she could remember seeing the toll of the years in his eyes. At first, she thought the worry was for her. That he had waited all those years and pined away like a lover in a play, to see her again. But she soon discovered all the changes in her former lover's life. The word doppelganger continued to haunt her.

"The twenties were Nik's favorite," Rebekah told Caroline, "mine too. Not that I got to experience much after it until now. But there was just something about the twenties. Everyone was careless and selfish, always chasing dreams and fun. It was like the whole world had turned into vampires."

* * *

><p>The sound of brass and horns swirled through the air, curling in and out and around the dancers as they swayed to and fro with the music. The beads of her white dress swished with her movements, sparkling in the hazy glow of the speakeasy. Girls giggle and flirted over champagne, with men they would never bring home to their mothers. Skirts were high, hair was bobbed, and everything had an air of illicitness.<p>

Rebekah adored it all.

She weaved her way through the room breathing the smell of blood and the bubbles in her champagne. It wasn't often that Nik let her out alone, but he had business to attend to and wanted her distracted. Rebekah didn't mind his secret affairs; it was the only time she got any freedom.

_Nik._ She chuckled to herself. It had been a year that she started calling him that. He hated it and always tried to get her to stop, but she refused.

"Klaus is too old fashioned," she had protested, "you must adjust to the twentieth century!"

He had frowned each time she used the new moniker, but he never said anything else about it. However, Rebekah did notice that he never made a habit of introducing himself as anything other than Klaus to anyone they met. Maybe he thought the name sounded more fearsome.

The dancers clapped at the end of the song and Rebekah watched as her witch friend took the stage. Although, Gloria wasn't really a friend. Witches weren't friends with vampires and Nik always stressed that they couldn't have friends. It was difficult to trust people when they were always on the run; first from Mikael, and then also from Kol.

Kol.

It was a dirty trick she had played, letting Kol think she was dead, and she questioned her judgment every day. She missed him every day. She had often wondered if she could have run away from Klaus and Mikael and all their problems with Kol and lived a happy life. Either way she would have been running.

Sometimes she thought of Kol late at night, when she'd had too much to drink and one of her dance partners reminded her of her favorite brother. A man with floppy brown hair or a devilish smirk would lure her in, but their lips never tasted like Kol's their, hands never felt like his, their touches never ignited that same spark in her the way Kol's did.

She wondered where Kol was then: If he was alive, if he was happy, how long he mourned her death or if he still thought about her at all.

A couple heading in the direction of the front door caught her eye. A tall, dark tuxedoed man led a beautiful brunette from the dance floor, the woman clinging to his arm as she laughed. He looked familiar to Rebekah for some reason. It wasn't often that she crossed paths with someone twice. She stayed in her spot, listening to Gloria sing, and drinking her drink while she waited to see if the couple would come back so she could have another look at the gentleman.

"Guess who my eyes have just spied ladies," Gloria purred into the silver microphone. "Looking for a good time Mr. Salvatore?"

Rebekah's gaze followed Gloria's across the room to the man coming down the stairs to the dance floor. It was the one she had recognized before. _Salvatore_. That was where she had recognized him. He had been one of Katerina Petrova's playthings back in Mystic Falls. Stefan and his brother, Damon. And now he was a vampire? Her interest was piqued. Would that mean that Katerina was nearby? It could definitely make Nik happy if they found a link to that doppelganger bitch. Klaus still harbored a need for revenge against her all these years later. Killing off her family wasn't enough. Her time was still to come.

"Save me a dance Gloria," Stefan called back with a self-satisfied smile.

Rebekah had to get closer to him. She darted forward across the room and saw her opening. A waiter, with a glass of champagne walked past the Salvatore man. As Stefan reached out for it, Rebekah grabbed it off the tray, pretending to not notice him.

"Please," he said, annoyed. "Help yourself."

"Oh I always do," she replied, turning to face him.

He was handsome, with shiny brown hair, a crisp jaw and mahogany eyes. Cocky, to be sure, but Rebekah had always been drawn to that type of man. The ones who had too much ego for their own good.

"Careful Mr. Salvatore," she said approaching him. Rebekah leaned in close, noticing the drop of crimson at the corner of his mouth and placed her lips near his face. Her hand rested on his shoulder and her tongue darted out to swipe at the spot of blood. "You're still wearing your date. She's _lovely_."

She pulled away then and turned to go, but Stefan caught her arm and gently dragged her back toward him. His eyes met hers, the cockiness gone, replaced with excitement and wonder.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Rebekah didn't answer; instead she raised a finger to her lips, and slipped out of his grasp, swaying her hips as she walked up the stairs and away from Stefan Salvatore.

Later that night, she was dancing her with future meal. She had kept a close eye on Stefan, trading secret looks with Gloria from the stage. Over the course of an hour, she watched Stefan charm the ladies and impress the men, making his rounds through the bar and enjoying himself unabashedly. He reminded her of Nik in that way. When Nik wasn't menacing over enemies or obsessing over doppelgangers, he knew how to have a good time and provide everyone around him with pleasure and entertainment. Before they had gone into hiding, their family had hosted some rather legendary events and parties.

Rebekah missed that time. It seemed the last hundred years and been eating away and both her and Klaus.

A loud ruckus of laughter boomed near the dance floor, with Stefan in the thick of it. Rebekah rolled her eyes, deciding it was time to bring the Salvatore's curiosity back to her. It was a trick she had learned from Nik to manipulate information out of someone. People were always less curious about your interest in them if they were distracted by their interest in you.

She left her dance partner and strutted over to Stefan and his cronies.

"Sorry to crash the fun boys but some of us came her to actually hear the music, not you."

"I am so sorry sweetheart," Stefan said to her; a bit of his southern drawl slipping into his speech, "are we offending you?"

The men laughed and Rebekah smirked, stepping toward him.

"It would take a lot more than a baby face like this to offend me," she said, tracing the line of his jaw with her white-gloved hand. The men and Stefan let out a chorus of "ooh's" at her saucy retort and she turned back to the dance floor. Her point was made. A few steps was as far as she got before Stefan took her by the arm again and turned her around. It was all too easy.

She faced him and heard him clear his throat, dropping the cocky act he had held up in front of the men.

"Hey are you ever gonna tell me your name?" He asked.

"Sure," she replied, "when you earn it. Now do Gloria a favor and stick a sock in it."

Rebekah returned to her dancing, without a second look at Stefan. She didn't need to see him to know that she had him. He was putty in her hands.

* * *

><p>She went back to the same club the night after that and then again the night after that. Stefan was always there too. They didn't speak to each other, but Rebekah knew he saw her. She knew that he would watch her as she danced with man after man and drank her fill of liquor. It was the cat and mouse game they played, each trying to make the other break the silence and walk over. Rebekah was much too stubborn to give in though.<p>

On the third night, she had been there almost an hour and hadn't seen a sign of Stefan. She couldn't help pouting as she danced to Gloria's tunes. Perhaps he had grown tired and moved on. Perhaps she missed her chance.

"May I cut in?"

Her lip twitched up as she heard a familiar southern-tinged accent beside her.

"Not likely pal," her dance partner replied, swinging her away.

Stefan stepped forward again, clapping his hand over the opposite man's shoulder and making eye contact.

"It wasn't a request," Stefan compelled, and the man left. Stefan didn't hesitate taking Rebekah's hand and wrapping the other around her waist.

"Compelling a dance. That's not very gentlemanly."

Stefan grinned. "I never claimed to be a gentleman." The mischief in his smile sparked something in Rebekah. "You know I've had to watch you dance with all these men over the past few nights and wonder why I can't even get you to tell me your name."

"I told you Mr. Salvatore, you have to earn it."

"Well you already know my name," Stefan said, "it hardly seems fair."

Rebekah smiled. "I never said I played fair."

Stefan pulled her closer then, their bodies pressing together so suddenly her breath hitched. He pierced her with a hot gaze, sending a warm rush between her thighs. "Neither do I."

* * *

><p>They had been dancing and next thing Rebekah knew, she was pushed up against the wall in one of the back hallways of the club, Stefan Salvatore's lips at her throat. He sucked at her pulse point, nipping at the skin of her clavicle, and her nipples hardened under her dress. Sex had not been on the menu that night, but something about the man was just too appetizing to resist. If Stefan were still connected to Katerina, it would probably anger the woman that Rebekah had screwed her play thing. Two birds, one vindictive stone.<p>

Stefan's hands hiked up Rebekah's beaded dressed and she grabbed his face, crashing her lips to his. His kiss was like fire, consuming her in a way that she had never felt before. It was strange. Maybe it was because she had never taken many vampire lovers before. Most vampire men she met were friends of her brother, and too intimidated by Klaus's wrath to make any move toward her.

Stefan sucked on her bottom lip and his hand slid up her thigh to her center, wet and hot and ready for him. She shuddered as he ran his hand along her slit, which earned another of his boyish smirks. Stefan's fingers worked inside of her, stroking her walls and clit until she felt the rush of orgasm over take her. Rebekah ripped her mouth away from his and cried out as Stefan continued to milk the orgasm from her.

The ripples subsided and Stefan pecked at her lips as her leg slid down his body.

"Rebekah," she breathed with a smile. "My name is Rebekah."

* * *

><p>"Nik was so distracted with his current obsession that he didn't notice me sneaking out every night to see Stefan," Rebekah said to Caroline.<p>

"Can you teach me that trick?" Caroline asked. "I love him but sometimes I'd like to go shoe shopping without him going along. He hates it anyways, I don't know why he bothers…"

Rebekah smirked as Caroline babbled about Nik annoying her on shopping trips. Typical, overprotective Nik. He hardly ever let his little blonde girl out of his sight, unless it was with Rebekah. He didn't trust anyone to protect her. Rebekah knew that he didn't even fully trust Rebekah with her, except for the fact that he knew deep down how much Rebekah had come to care for Caroline as well. It surprised her even.

Rebekah didn't let herself care about other people, besides her family. It hurt too much. That had been proven time and time again. Feelings were temporary. Everything had an end point. But she remembered her nights with Stefan, and how whatever was happening between them felt like something that would last forever.

* * *

><p>Klaus had been gone one night-some all-night spell casting with some witches trying to find a way to put down Mikael-so Rebekah spent the night at Stefan's flat. It was small and sparse, a true bachelor pad, but Rebekah had enjoyed getting the glimpse into his life.<p>

They laid in Stefan's bed, wrapped in white sheets, the smell of sex and blood fresh in the room. Stefan brushed back her blonde waves and traced the line of her nose with his fingertip. A warm feeling wrapped around her heart as his eyes stared into hers.

"You're amazing," Stefan said, "you're the most amazing woman I've ever met."

Rebekah smiled. "Stefan…"

"I love you."

Rebekah froze. The warmth she had been feeling only moments ago sucked away in an instant. It wasn't a conversation she was expecting to have. Stefan had prided himself on flipping his switch, and not showing emotions. The emotion switch was tricky with vampires. They would shut it off, but without warning, emotions would leak back in one by one.

_Love_. Stefan said he loved her. Was it a game? Could vampires truly love? She had never seen any evidence of it. Vampires were too selfish too love, too volatile. They craved, they lusted, they obsessed, but they did not love.

But she had loved Kol hadn't she? She knew that she did. She knew that as sure as the sun would rise in the east. And Kol had loved her. He never said it, but he had never had to say it. They knew each other inside out. Kol always knew what she was thinking and feeling before she could say it. They had been together through so much. Even after decades apart, she knew that Kol could sweep back into her life and it would be as if nothing had changed. Even apart, they would always be a pair.

"How can you love me Stefan," Rebekah said, "you don't know anything about me."

"I know that you're incredible," Stefan replied, "I know that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. I know that you're a pain in the ass, but that I'd rather fight with you than make love to any other woman walking this Earth."

"But Stefan—"

He cut her off, slipping his hand behind her head and pulling her face close to his. Their noses touched and Stefan's brown eyes bored into hers.

"Rebekah. I. Love. You."

He reached to kiss her, but Rebekah flashed off the bed, to the other side of the room, pressing herself against the wall.

"You can't," she said gathering her things from the chair. "You can't love me."

Stefan got up, wrapping his sheet around his waist.

"Rebekah I—"

She flashed in front of him again, causing him to jump, and held her fingertips up to his lips.

"Goodbye Stefan," she said. "This is goodbye."

* * *

><p>When Rebekah came downstairs that morning, Klaus was at the breakfast table. It turned out to be a good thing that she had spent the night in her own bed, not that she had done much sleeping.<p>

"You're awake," Klaus said. "Good. I need to talk to you."

"I'm not in the mood Nik," she said as the maid filled her cup with coffee.

"I'm not surprised, considering you've not spent a night at home in over two weeks."

Rebekah pursed her lips, letting out a huff of breath. "So, who am I killing for flapping their lips about me to you?"

"Where have you been Rebekah?"

"Out. Dancing. At Gloria's."

"All night? If memory serves, Gloria _does_ shut down her club after a certain hour. Where have you been going after?"

"This isn't the middle ages, Nik. I don't have to answer to you."

"You will when you live under my house and protection," Klaus growled. But Rebekah stayed silent. "Fine," he said, "keep your secrets. I'll find out soon enough."

* * *

><p>Rebekah toyed with the idea of killing all of the humans in the house, just to punish the one that had given her away, but she knew it would only annoy Klaus more. Besides, what was the point? It wasn't as if she would be seeing Stefan again. The thought brought a fresh prick of tears to her eyes.<p>

The night before she had missed having the man's arms wrapped around her as she slept. Even though she was an original vampire, stronger than most beings in existence, she had felt safe in the arms of Stefan Salvatore. Secure. It was a feeling she couldn't ever recall experiencing before.

Stefan was unlike any man she had ever met. He was handsome and vivacious. Ruthless and fun loving. Whenever she was with him, she felt like she could be happy. Like happiness was something that was actually allowed. He treated her like no other man had ever treated her. To Klaus she was a weakness that always needed to be looked after, or a slave to do his bidding. To Kol…she didn't even know what she was to Kol to be honest.

Damn him! It always came back to Kol. Even though she had let him go, he was still there.

But in moments with Stefan, feeling him move within her, dancing with him late into the night, drinking from him, as they would come together, she never thought about Kol. She never thought about the things that had consumed her when she was with Kol.

Whenever they had been together, there always seemed to be a dark cloud hanging over them. She could always taste the bitter edge to his kisses and feel doubt wrap around her along with him. Kol was never a certain thing. He would love her sometimes and hate her sometimes, help her and betray her.

With Stefan, she felt freedom. She felt hope for a future. She saw all the things she had wanted as a human and remembered them. She remembered what it was like to smile a real smile and feel it all the way down to her bones. It was scary and exciting, not because it was forbidden, but because it was something that she could lose.

If she hadn't already lost it.

As she thought about it all, she came to a conclusion. She put on a new dress, ironed her hair into perfect waves and rouged her lips and cheeks. Tonight would be one last hurrah, if nothing else. Nik could go to hell. Tonight, for once in her life, she would choose herself.

* * *

><p>Rebekah walked into Gloria's and scanned the room, looking for Stefan. She spotted him, talking to some other girl in a cheap red dress and scuffed heels. He couldn't possibly be serious. A more insecure woman might tuck tail and turn, but not Rebekah. She was a god damned original vampire. No one would two-time her and get away with it.<p>

Shoulders back and chin high, she strode over to the two-some and yanked the woman around by the shoulder.

"What's the big idea?" The nasally woman screeched.

"Leave," Rebekah compelled her through clenched teeth.

The woman walked away and Rebekah turned to Stefan, who looked at her, without a lick of emotion on his face.

"Compelled her to go away so you could get my attention," Stefan said, "not very lady like."

"I never claimed I was a lady," Rebekah replied, remember the conversation they had the first night they danced. "Stefan, I'm a nine hundred year old vampire. I'm an original vampire from which all vampires are born. I've been on the run for most of my life and I don't care about people." The words came pouring out like the Niagara Falls. It was the most she had ever said to any one all at once in her nine hundred years of existence. "Stefan Salvatore, I love you."

She knew her heart would be pounding her chest if it still could pound. Her nerves prickled, waiting for his answer, hoping that he hadn't decided to take it back. Finally, Stefan grinned, cupping her face with his hands. "Rebekah, I love you."

She smiled, glad to hear him saying it back to her again. "There is so much you don't know about me and if you ever find out, you might change your mind. But if you do change your mind, just know that I _will_ kill you."

Stefan chuckled and placed his forehead against hers. "That's my girl."

* * *

><p>They were seated in a booth, drinking from the stupid girl that Stefan had been charming earlier in the night. Rebekah felt heated and alive, her confession of love brining her new empowerment. She removed her fangs from the woman and looked over at Stefan, seeing the fever in his eyes. Anticipation coursed through her for what they would get up to later that night. He kissed her, trailing his perfect lips down the column of her throat. Between her lust for him and the blood, she was close to letting him take her right there on the table, for everyone to see.<p>

"What's this?" Stefan asked pulling away to touch the necklace at her neck. "It's beautiful."

It was her mother's necklace, a sliver charm hanging from a silver chain. It was something she wore every day, never taking it off for even a second.

"A witch gave it to me," she told him. "Supposedly it's magical."

"And is it?" Stefan asked cupping her chin.

"It brought me love didn't it?" Rebekah smiled and kissed him again, their lips melting together.

Their kisses were interrupted when a hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her away from Stefan. Her lips separated from his with a sudden pop.

"It's late Rebekah, we're leaving."

Klaus. He had followed her. How long had he been there watching her and Stefan…waiting.

"Get off me Nik," she demanded yanking her arm from him.

"Who is this guy?" Stefan asked, standing away from the booth.

Rebekah ran forward to hold Stefan back, before he could do something to provoke her brother's temper. "Stefan don't he'll kill you. Nik's a lot stronger than he looks."

"So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore I've been hearing so much about," Klaus said. "You're right, he does have funny hair." Rebekah glared out him. Now she knew it was Gloria who had been the one to out her to Klaus. "Let's go Rebekah I'm bored."

"Go without me then. I'm not your girlfriend," Rebekah spat. She was tired of Klaus's controlling attitude.

"No you're my sister," Klaus replied, "Which means you have to do as I say."

He twisted her toward him so that she was facing Stefan. Klaus was being kind, or so he thought, giving her a chance to say goodbye.

"Sister?" Stefan repeated. "Well then I take it you're the one who I need to impress to truly gain Rebekah's favor."

Klaus paused behind her, letting out a slight chuckle. "Well you can certainly try."

"I'll take that challenge. Why don't you stay, have a drink, and I'll see what I can do to make this night more interesting for you…Nik? Was it?"

Stefan held out a hand and Rebekah held her breath. She could see what he was doing. Using his Salvatore charm on her brother. It was a gamble. She waited, wondering if it would work.

"A drink," Klaus said, "and you'll be lucky if I don't decide to kill you when it's done."

"A drink," Stefan replied, "and if you do I'll sharpen a stake myself."

* * *

><p>Rebekah was truly amazed by the end of the night. Stefan had managed to win Klaus's favor. Her brother had been utterly riveted by Stefan's devious, ripper ways. It only made her more confident of her decision to love him. As she walked home with Stefan that night, she began to fantasize in the way that women do when they first fall in love. She imagined Stefan by her side through the years, travelling and seeing all the world had to offer. She even imagined a time when they no longer had to run, Mikael would be gone, and Klaus would give them his blessing to live their lives how they pleased. It all seemed so fantastical, and yet so reachable. That was what Stefan inspired in her. That was why she loved him so much.<p>

At dawn, she crept from Stefan's bed dressing and gathering her things. Maybe Klaus would warm up to Stefan, but she didn't want to jinx it by lingering to long with her lover. Before she returned to the bed and sat down next to Stefan, watching him for just a little while longer, tracing the lines of his Adonis form with her fingers. She wondered how long she would have to wait until she could convince Stefan to give up the dingy old apartment and live with her. Then again, perhaps she would come here. She wouldn't want to be in the small town house with Klaus always nearby. With a woman's touch it could be a nice home.

Rebekah leaned forward and kissed his lips then left him with a whispered promise to see him again later in the day.

She strolled down the street, sighing and smiling as orange and pink beams of light began to stretch across the dark sky. For the first time in a long time, she felt like everything was as it should be. Miserable days were at an end for all of them.

"Rebekah."

She turned, oblivious to the voice and the fact that a stranger was calling out her name on a darkened street. But it wasn't a stranger at all calling for her attention.

"Kol."

The orange light of a new day stretched across his face was pale with shock, his eyes flashing wide.

"Rebekah," he said, "You're alive."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this was a very Stebekah-centric chapter of my Rebekol fic. Sorry if that offends you sweethearts ;)<strong>

**I'm a Stebekah shipper as well, so it was hard for me to reign it in a little bit for this one.**

**Also can we take a drink every time Kol makes a dramatic end of chapter entrance? I feel like it happens a lot haha But cliffies always help me write faster soooo...**

**Review and let me know if you're still out there!**

**follow me on tumblr at hybridlovelies**


End file.
